Jailbird
by Scriblette
Summary: Yeung-Delgado Da-Xia never knew that becoming a hero would be the undoing of her family and that by chasing her dreams she would be releasing skeletons from the closet that were better left locked away. After all, there are no secrets that time does not reveal. Big Hero rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**An:** When I decided to redo this story I didn't realize exactly how much of it I was going to change. Let's start that I gave her family more characterization and personality while keeping them relatively the same, but also giving them a more central part of the story plot. I've also abandoned that ATLA/LOK theme that I had running before and came up with something more unique and exciting.

I want to tell you all the changes but that would ruin the story! D:

With that being said my character has a quirk that can still be considered overpowered and made to be without weakness and limitations - that is not the case here. I have done my best to give my character believable weaknesses and limitations because I know, that no one likes an overpowered sue, right?

I've written my fair share in the past.

I didn't make too many changes, in the beginning, it's mainly at the end where they start to show up. I liked how the first chapter was written and didn't want to change it too much. Also, I'm aware that Shinso applied to General Studies and didn't actually take the exam...but I like a little drama.

Sue me.

 **Warning:** This story will have gay relationships - no, not gay as in "fucking", which the majority of this site seems to think gay/lesbian relationships are...but gay, as in two people of the same sex who love each other, and are not going to fuck because they are underage and that's a big no-no. So if you don't agree with homosexual relationships, or only like homosexual relationships when they are fucking - this story is not for you.

I'm also not Spanish. Everything Spanish related to Da-Xia was learned from the internet.

* * *

 _It is not unknown that the sad truth of the world is that not everyone is born equal. Even as young as four-years-old, children realize what people are really like, and how they treated those who were...different from others._

 _It all began in the town of Qing Qing, China. The news of newborn baby that radiated a mysterious luminescent light had spread fast. Shortly thereafter, similar phenomena popped up all over the world. The trigger to these strange, newfound powers was never determined. But as the time progressed, what was once the extraordinary, became the ordinary._

 _And dreams...became reality._

 _Of the planet's massive population, around eighty-percent have developed unique abilities, or "individualities" - called "Quirks". We've entered a new age - a society of superhumans. And in this world of whirling chaos, a certain profession that people used to aspire to be only in their dreams...has stepped into the light of day._

 _The great phenomenon was attended by an accompanying increase in crime levels. And while nations dawdled in making any sort of radical change to the law, men and women of courage took inspiration from comics and done the mantle of heroism. They began policing this brave new world, and defending innocents from evil. Suddenly, through the swell of public opinion, heroism gained rights as an official occupation. And due to their various acts of meritorious service, they obtained income from the state, and renown from the people._

 _But with the rise of heroics came the rise of crime and organizations dedicated to creating chaos, and staining the world red in their own sense of twisted justice._

 _Delgado Da-Xia never knew that becoming a hero would be the undoing of her family and that by chasing her dreams she would be releasing skeletons from the closet that were better left locked away. After all, there are no secrets that time does not reveal._

* * *

"Da-Xia it is time to wake up. I'm running late on time today, so _do not_ make me repeat myself, young lady."

Black stilettos tapped against the cluttered carpeted floor in a fast, impatient rhythm, belonging to a tall, and slender woman with milky white skin, and sharp brown eyes that were glaring down at a large lump resting beneath a mixture of blankets and dirty laundry. The woman clicked her tongue and chewed on her ruby painted lips as her fingers brushed away strands of onyx hair so that her fingers could rest against her temple.

A quick glance was spared at the expensive watch on her wrist that ticked by faster with every passing second, reminding her of the little time she had to glance at her watch and to the lump once more as a sigh of frustration breezed past her lips.

" _Yeung-Delgado Esperanza Lei-Ling Da-Xia!_ Do not make me repeat myself again or so help me...if I am late to my meeting because of this then you're going to be punished like you've never been punished before."

Her voice was sharp and even, showing just how very serious she was.

Beneath the blankets of the clumsy fort rest a head full of messy, chestnut brown hair. The owner of the bed-head groaned as a sudden intrusion of light filled the room and bled into their eyes. They grumbled under their breath and pulled the blankets high over their head to block out the light, but it was little use as the blankets were ripped from their body, regardless. The person grumbled as they rolled over to view the one responsible for ruining their sleep; sharp, brown eyes belonging to a middle-aged Chinese woman glared down at the lumps light blue eyes, sending the smallest bead of sweat down their neck.

"Morning?" Da-Xia hoarsely choked out.

The brown eyes belonging to Da-Xia's mother hardened. Her manicured hands balled into fists as she leaned down to leer at the sleepy teenager with drool rolling down her chin.

"It might as very well be mid-day with how long I have been standing here." She said in reply. "Do you plan to spend the rest of your life lazing around in bed, Da-Xia? It must be nice to have such a luxury. Just remember how hard your mother is working as you waste your day doing...whatever it is you do.

Da-Xia groaned and forced herself to roll out of bed and on to her cluttered floor. She looked up at her mother with bleary eyes through a thick veil of hair of messy, tangled hair, opposed to her mother's neat hair that was pulled in an elegant bun; there wasn't a single hair out of place on her head.

Da-Xia yawned and scratched at the mole on the fat of her cheek near the left side of her lips.

"Come on Ma', cut me some slack, okay? I spent the whole day yesterday training like you told me to do. I'm exhausted."

Da-Xia's mother frowned. "It seems to me that I've let you slack a little too much." She frowned down at her daughter's round form. "Your father hasn't been sneaking you food again, has he? The diet I created for you should ensure that you're getting the proper nutrition you need...but, you're still..."

"Fat?" Da-Xia frowned. "Yeah, I've noticed. "You don't have to go out of your way every day to point it out, mother."

Da-Xia glared at her mother and pulled herself up on the floor. She stretched out her body and sighed as her bones popped and cracked, relieving some of the tension of her late night training.

"Why do you care if I sleep in any way?" Da-Xia asked. "It's not like you're actually going to be here. God forbid you set aside work and spend some time with your family."

The last part had been whispered, but judging by how her mom's eye had narrowed, she heard anyway.

Her mother must not have been in the mood for arguing as she let her comment slide by. Instead, she sighed and looked down at her watch with a frown.

"For someone who was so persistent about becoming one of those _**heroes**_ \- you think you would remember that you have your exam today."

The words were bitter on her mother's tongue.

"You seem to have taken after your father's memory. I would have never made such a mistake. Now that you're awake you need to shower and get dressed. I've had your father prepare a lean breakfast for you that will give you the energy to do sufficient on your testing."

Da-Xia frowned. Her mother didn't know the first thing about food, but it wasn't like she knew anything either. It was pretty much a running gag at this point that none of the women in her family knew how to cook, while all the men seemed to be gifted in the culinary arts.

Da-Xia held on to hope that her papá's godly cooking would make up for the bland meal he was being forced to make under her mother's strict ruling.

Da-Xia gave a tired yawn in reply. "Alright, alright. The sooner you leave the sooner I can get ready." Da-Xia said, already searching her room for something to wear.

She picked a shirt off the ground and brought it to her nose for the sniff test. She recoiled backward immediately and threw the shirt down.

Nope. That wouldn't do.

"I figured this would happen. I've left you a clean outfit in the bathroom. I expect you to have your laundry done by the time I get home tonight, understand?"

 _If you ever come home._

"...Yes, mother. Can I?..."

There was a stiff moment of silence. Da-Xia felt incredibly awkward standing in a shirt that was too big even for her, and a pair of baggy shorts and mismatched socks with her hair looking like something out of a horror film. She flinched away from her mother's scrutinizing eyes that were surely judging her very thoroughly. It went on for longer than Da-Xia would have cared for before her mother finally cleared her throat and stiffly approached her.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, but it lacked warmth. It was strange how foreign the gesture felt.

"I expect you to do your best today. It might be hard...but, just try your best. Just keep in mind that Yuuei has incredibly high expectations and a certain image of what a hero should be...I say this so that you're not discouraged if you don't make it through. However you are half of my child, so I'm sure you'll do adequate enough. At best, you could make it into General Studies. What I'm trying to say is..."

 _You're not good enough._

"Do...don't let me down."

Da-Xia scoffed. "Wishful thinking." The girl spat out bitterly and moved away from her mother. "I'll do my best not to humiliate you, mother. You could at least give me some credit before dismissing me as a hopeless case, too. Is it that hard to have a little faith in me for once? I swear you're just as bad as the rest of the world! You're not exactly perfect yourself, either."

Da-Xia didn't give her mother a chance to answer as she stormed past her and into the bathroom with the door slamming shut behind her. It was a minute later before she heard the shuffling of her mother's footsteps outside the door. There was a pause, followed by a heavy sigh and inaudible grumbling as her mother reminded her of the laundry and left her to herself.

The Chinese-Spanish American girl heaved a sigh and glared at the reflection staring back at her with tired eyes. A mocha-skinned girl with long chestnut brown hair spilling past her shoulders and almond shaped blue eyes at a slant stared back at her. She frowned, and gently ran her fingers over the freckles that covered her face and the vast majority of her body, and then over the single mole above the left side of her natural, plump, pink lips.

Her cheeks puffed out and pinched her ears that were slightly larger than average; she inherited this from her father.

Da-Xia stood on the very tip of her toes to get a better look at herself. She wasn't very tall, only measuring at five-feet - barely. What she lacked in height she made up in structure; Short, pear-shaped, and very, very chunky. She would have liked to blame her papá for her being overweight but it wasn't like he forced the food down her throat.

Her weight didn't even bother her. Her mother's comments did. And if it weren't her mother's comment it was the rest of society, and it was more-so the way they acted than anything. The only thing people seemed to care about anymore was how flashy a hero was - All Might, for example; the guy sticks out in all the best ways possible, and is an absolute crowd pleaser; he's loved by everyone on the side of justice and hated by those on the opposite spectrum.

He stands out. Everyone knows his name.

And then there are people like Da-Xia. The ordinary people. Other than her quirk there isn't really anything that stands out about her unless she is using her quirk, and even then it's pretty underwhelming when you see the person behind it. It's one of the things that Da-Xia disliked the most about the world of heroes, and the thing she wanted to change the most.

She was tired of the world of heroes focusing on aesthetics.

Da-Xia shook her head and stripped herself. She took a quick shower opposed to her normal longer ones since she didn't want to be late to the exam, knowing her mother would kill her considering how much she begged and pleaded to be allowed to take Yuuei's entrance exam.

Her mother disliked heroes. Why? No one knew. Maybe it was because she was quirkless? Both of her parents are, which is a wonder how she or her siblings came out with quirks.

Done with her shower she looked over the outfit her mother arranged. She was surprised that she didn't hate it. A dark brown jacket placed over a pale pink hoodie and pair of light colored jeans tucked into a pair of brown boots. Da-Xia pulled the outfit on and headed back to her room to grab her brown pair of glasses that took up half her face, and a beige beanie to throw over top her messy hair. She also wrapped a white wool scarf around her shoulders for good measure and packed a spare change of clothes.

A delicious aroma floated up the stairs pulling Da-Xia from her room and to the downstairs kitchen, where her father stood in a frilly pink apron obnoxiously humming along to the radio and gyrating his hips.

Such a ridiculous man.

She loved that about him.

"Papá! " Da-Xia called over the loud music. "What are you making? It smells too good to be whatever crap Ma' told you to make."

Da-Xia watched her father bump hips with the radio to switch it off. He spun around to her with a Cheshire grin on his face that made his blue eyes glow with enthusiasm. His light brown hair was neatly gelled back and his scruffy beard had been trimmed a little. His skin was a bit darker than Da-Xia's, but their eyes were the same. She was practically the spitting image of her father, even sharing the same mole - though his was under his right eye.

Her father chuckled and scratched at his stubble. "You'd be right about that. I threw that crap in the back of the fridge where nobody ever looks. Don't tell your Madre, okay? She'll scold me for it for the next month or two." Her father winked making her giggle. "Instead of that boring no-good diet stuff your Made insists you eat - I've instead prepared a glorious banquet of _Migas con Huevo!_ And before you ask - yes I included chorizo, and even fried up some peppers. Dig in, Mija."

Da-Xia grinned so largely her father worried it would split her face. Migas con Huevo (crumbs with eggs) isn't a complex dish to make, but it's one of Da-Xia's favorites, so he ends up making it more than he usually would, well tries to anyway.

Meixui found the dish to be disgusting and had pretty much banned it in the house.

Sometimes he wished his wife would lighten up just a little.

He smiled watching his daughter pile his cooking on to a dish while rambling on and on about how good it smelt, making his heart swell with pride. Cooking was something that Casimiro prided himself in ever since he was young. He loved seeing the way his food made people happy, and it took him back to his childhood where his mother would make them a big meal when they had the extra money to spend.

Casimiro always spoiled his children when they were young with his cooking, though he went a little overboard with Da-Xia since she was the youngest and a complete daddies girl. Meixui often blamed him for Da-Xia's weight, but he didn't see it as a big of an issue as his wife did - she's healthy; doctors have said it too.

Even if they hadn't said so, he would never be able to see her as anything but beautiful. The perfect little angel. When he looked at her his chest swelled with pride and love, that someone as amazing as her could be related to someone like him. It was a feeling he got whenever he looked at any of his children.

He had always wanted a big family. Meixui had given that and despite her odd little quirks, he loved her and was glad to have her in his life.

Da-Xia groaned seeing her dad had spaced out again. "Papá! Are you in there? Have you heard anything I said?"

Casimiro chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry Mija. What were you saying?"

Da-Xia sighed and forked some food into her mouth. "I asked if Arsenio and Lisandro already left," Da-Xia asked referring to her older twin brothers.

"Ah, yeah, they did. I needed them to go in a little bit earlier today. The Busy Bean is understaffed at the minute, and Tiers of Joy has a lot of orders that still need to be filled out. I can't step in since I've been busy with the catering business I've recently started, so things are a little hectic at the moment. They said they'll see you at home later tonight, and that they'll have a surprise waiting for you."

Her father was pretty successful in the food industry, but his naming skills, unfortunately, sucked.

Da-Xia pouted having wanted to see her brothers before she had to leave. Arsenio and Lisandro were naturals at putting her nerves at ease. "Okay then. What about Cesario or Mingzhu? Anything from them?" Dia-Xia asked in a hopeful tone, despite knowing that the chances were slim to none.

Those two were as big of workaholics as her their mother.

But that was to be expected of a Pro Hero and a member of the Police Force.

Casimiro tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I haven't heard anything from Mingzhu yet. I think she's become engrossed in another case. As for Cesario, he called to wish you luck and remind you to not push yourself, unless you want to be lectured, again."

"No thank you," Da-Xia grumbled. "Cesario always gets off topic with his lectures and they end up taking hours. And besides, I'm not going to kill over. I'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Huh?" Da-Xia glanced up at her father's face and laughed. He looked like a man-child with his pouty lips and furrowed brows. Such a worrier he is. "Yeah, Papá, I promise. I'll be fine so don't worry, okay?"

"I'm always going to worry about you brats." He huffed. "And it will be the death of me one day, too." Casimiro cried dramatically and leaned against the counter in a mock faint.

"You're so weird!" Da-Xia grinned and dumped her dishes in the sink. "Wish me luck, okay?" She said wrapping her father in a tight hug.

Casimiro pulled his daughter against his chest and bent to give her a kiss on the head. "Knock em' dead, kiddo. Your old man is rooting for you, and so are your brothers and sister. Your mom is too...but you know how stubborn she is."

He chuckled thinking of his prideful wife.

"Good luck baby girl."

Da-Xia pulled a face. "Thought I said not to call me that anymore. It's weird." Da-Xia pulled away from her dad and adjusted her clothing.

"Alright! I'm off then!"

She couldn't help but throw her arms around her father just one more time, pressing a sloppy kiss on his stubbly cheek.

"Thanks for believing in me, Papá. I'll do my best to make you proud. Love you!"

With those words, Da-Xia bolted out of the house leaving the grown man smiling and filled with pride.

Casimiro smiled at the empty room and chuckled.

"You already have, Mija."

* * *

"You looked pissed."

Da-Xia sighed.

"Yeah, real nice observation, eggplant." Da-Xia glared playfully at the purple-haired boy who walked beside of her. "And you look dead to the world as always, Shinso Hitoshi." Da-Xia playfully poked the purple-haired boy in his side, chuckling when he whacked her hand away.

Shinso Hitoshi could be classified as Da-Xia's best friend. Their meeting hadn't been anything too special, they merely went to the same school together. They met when Shinso had transferred to the school. Everyone crowded him like some kind of wild animal and bombarded him with the dumbest questions that still make her brain hurt to this day.

It was when they started to get personal that Da-Xia stepped in. She had been in that position before and knew how stressful it could be when starting a new school. It was the first time that she had ever stood up to her classmates, finding her courage to shoo them away, and even introduce herself to the new boy.

He didn't trust her at first, but his reason for doing so was justified.

It wasn't easy befriending Shinso, but she had done it, and she held no regrets towards doing so. In a way he counters her personality; Shinso is stoic, and very straightforward with the things he says and does, and can strike up a conversation with anyone and hide what he truly feels.

But one they can agree on is their view of heroes and the world surrounding them. Shinso is the perfect example of this. Shinso wants to become a Pro-Hero, and Da-Xia believes that he's just the kind of person the hero world needs, but so many times he has been shot down for having a quirk that can be used for evil; it was completely stupid.

Can all quirks not be used for evil? It didn't make sense to her. How can you judge someone before you even get to know them? That kind of comments have had a negative effect of Shinso, and Da-Xia worries at times how it will affect his future but knows that Shinso is fully capable of making the right decisions.

At times she feels guilty when using her quirk without much thought for mundane things where it isn't needed. She probably wouldn't have felt so bad if she didn't know of Shinso's resentment towards people with quirks he considered "heroic".

He had made it known many times that Da-Xia was blessed with heroic quirk, and sometimes...she could see the animosity in his eyes, but she never held it against him.

Da-Xia was motivated to create a world where people like Shinso had a chance to shine.

Shinso snorted. "Don't change the subject, _Dizzie_." His purple eyes glanced at her knowingly. "Who went and pissed you off this time? If I had to take a guess I'd say it was your mother, again, wasn't it?"

His face scrunched. The words felt bitter on his tongue. He'd never officially met her mother, only heard stories about her through Da-Xia, but that was enough for him to know he didn't like her.

Da-Xia blushed at the stupid, but the somewhat adorable nickname. The nickname 'Dizzie' had been given to her when Shinso mistook her name for 'Dizia' and called her that for a whole month before she worked up the nerve to correct him, and by that time the nickname had stuck.

It's why she gave him the creative name 'Eggplant'.

"Am I really that easy to read?" Da-Xia sighed. "Her attitude...really annoys me. It's like nothing I ever do is good enough in her eyes! She expects perfect and can't recognize that I am a human being with flaws, and it really bothers me. My mother is my own worst critic and it really, really sucks."

Shinso rolled his eyes at her.

"I don't know how you can stomach dealing with it."

He looked down at his fun-sized friend to see her face twisted in thought. He could practically see the gears winding around in her head, and the metaphorical fog clouding her eyes, it was always interesting to watch her when she got lost in thought. The faces she made were amusing, and sometimes could be adorable, while other times they were just plain weird.

"She's my mother," Da-Xia stated the obvious. "It's not so bad once you get used to it, I guess. I've learned over the years how to block out her criticism and bluntness, but she still somehow manages to get under my skin. But, we are similar in some ways, at the very least."

Shinso's face twisted. "Explain." He said, flatly.

"We're both stubborn and hot-headed as hell when pushed too far, and would probably burn the world down in the path of reaching our dreams." Da-Xia grinned up at Shinso who wasn't amused in the slightest. "Aw, Eggplant! What's that face for?"

She reached up and tried - tried - to pinch his cheeks, but she fell extremely short and was left pouting as he flicked her on the forehead.

"You're too damn tall." She grumbled.

"You're too damn short." He countered.

"I'm still growing!" Da-Xia argued. "Not everyone can be hit with puberty like a truck!"

Her face turned scarlet as she folded her arms over her chest. She was...sensitive about her height. She always thought she was awkwardly proportioned compared to the others girls her age. Being fat was one thing, but being short _and_ top heavy - the very bane of her existence!

Things like this never bothered her in the past, but she was getting older now, and boys and girls were starting to notice...and hormones were incredibly annoying.

Da-Xia's lips pursed as she and Shinso had finally reached their destination: Yuuei Academy, the Department of Heroes. It is here that the Nation's hopefuls strive to acquire the necessary qualifications to become pros. Of all such schools throughout the nation, it ranks the most popular - and the most difficult.

Each year, less than one in three hundred examinees make it in; Japan's largest, and famous school where anyone wanting to become a Pro-Hero comes to learn from the best.

Many great heroes have come from Yuuei.

The man who turned down the Nation Valor Prize: **All Might.**

The man with the highest tally of resolved cases in history. The combustion-type hero: **Endeavor.**

The recipient of the Best Genest Award for Eight Consecutive years: **Best Jeanist.**

The man who commands the elements with a simple flick of his wrist: **Metamorpho.**

If a person wants to be remembered as a truly "great" hero, then enrollment at Yuuei is essential. And now, that it's finally February 26th, the time has come.

Today is that day that Yeung-Delgado Esperanza Lei-Ling Da-Xia, will take part in Yuuei's practical skill exam.

Today she'll either walk away a winner or a failure.

Only one was a real option for her.

She was going to give it her all and ace this exam.

* * *

Da-Xia and Shinsho had made their way inside and found a place to sit in the midsection of the spacious auditorium. Da-Xia had her hands in her lap fidgeting nervously and looking around at all the people surrounding them. It was crazy how many people there were, and how some of them looked like characters she had dreamed of when she was a child. It only made her more self-conscious of her plain appearance and brought the question to her mind of how the heck she was supposed to stand out to get Yuuei's approval.

"It's hard to believe we're finally here."

Da-Xia snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at Shinso. He had one of his fist tucked under his chin and his other hand was lounging lazily on the back of his neck. His face showed no signs of nervousness, but she had known him long enough to know that he was feeling tense by the way he covered his neck.

"Yeah. It's crazy how fast time went." Da-Xia spoke quietly. "It almost doesn't feel real."

Shinso noticed her sudden shift in demeanor and frowned. "Are you nervous or overthinking again?" He asked though he had an idea of the answer already.

"Both." Da-Xia laughed lightly. "I just have a lot riding on this, so I guess I'm more nervous. This is a big deal...if I fail this test then my dream of becoming a hero is as good as dead. My mom is only giving me one chance to prove myself, and show her that this isn't a complete waste of her time." She sighed. "She's never been fond of heroics, ya know. She was really pissed off when I told her that I wanted to become a hero, but I was eventually able to manage to persuade her somehow. Though, the only way she'll allow me to continue to peruse my dream is through Yuuei."

 _No exceptions._

Da-Xia sighed and traced the wooden indentations of the desk. Her mother was very firm about it all. It's either Yuuei or nothing. None of the other schools were good enough in her most humble opinion.

She was the same way with Cesario and Mingzhu, too, even though Ming had no desire to become a hero she still didn't approve of the idea of her working with them.

Shinso made a sound in the back of his throat and removed the hand on the back of his neck to rest on the desk.

Da-Xia could feel her mood turning even sourer by the minute until she was suddenly flicked against the forehead by Shinso who was sporting a small grin.

"You're really starting to bum me out, Dizzie. Why are you worried so much? You'll do fine. Your quirk is exactly what they're looking for. You'll fit right into their pockets you little thief."

She frowned and pushed Shinso's hand away. Da-Xia sighed and rested her elbows on the desk, squeezing her chubby face between her hands completely uncaring about the fish face she was making.

"My quirk doesn't matter if I don't have the skill to back it up, eggplant."

Shinso didn't reply as the lights on stage suddenly burst to life, and a man with ridiculous styled hair wearing leather walked on stage with a big smile on his face and boundless energy.

Da-Xia's face fell. "Why him?...It's so early..." Her face fell forward onto the desk as Present Mic bellowed into the microphone, nearly causing her eardrums to burst.

 **"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY LIVE SHOW!"**

Da-Xia groaned and rubbed her ears.

What the hell did someone like Mingzhu see in someone like him? They're complete opposites. Technically, they weren't dating yet, but they might as well have been. It also made her wonder how the hell Cesario could stomach living with the guy. The two were such opposites with Cesario being a calm guy, with a laid-back personality, and then Present Mic being an endless source of energy. It had to get exhausting, didn't it? Then again she really didn't know much about Present Mic other than the fact he was loud, had some kind of voice quirk, and was one of her brother's roommates (She was clueless as to who the other was since Cesario didn't share many details of his private life.) - that's all.

And she'd feel weird snooping online to find out things about him like some crazy obsessed fan. In the end, it really didn't matter if she understood or not, as long as Cesario was happy...and remained sane.

Da-Xia pressed against her cheek as she barely listened to Present Mic drone on and on, overhyping everything and trying - _and failing_ \- to get some kind of reaction out of the crowd.

 **"I've got shivers down my spine, too, listeners! All right, examinees...I'm gonna give you the low-down on how this'll go down! Are you ready!?"**

Silence.

 **"YEAH!"**

"This guy is annoying," Shinso said with a frown. Da-Xia nodded.

"It's to be expected of the voice-type hero. His radio show isn't too bad though since he plays some pretty good music. He works more underground so it's rare you hear about him in the news." Da-Xia hummed and tapped her fingers on the desk. "But still...he's a Pro-Hero, and got that title for one reason or another."

"You sound like a fan." Shinso snorted.

Da-Xia huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Not even close. My favorite hero is nothing like this guy." And she was glad for that.

 **"Now pay close attention, listeners! We'll be testing your mettle by running a ten-minute practice run at our replica city-district! You can take whatever you like! Everybody gather at the designated area after the presentation, ya dig?"**

Da-Xia's eyes crinkled. Shinso tensed.

 **"We'll be sprinkling a large number of "villains" over the battlefield, and they'll appear in three different varieties, with point values scaled according to difficulty! Using each of your individual quirks, dispatch as many villains as you can. Your goal, listen, is to rack up a high score! And don't think about directly attacking any other competitors or any of that nasty anti-hero stuff, because that's against the rules, capisce!?"**

"That's hardly fair to those without physical quirks." Da-Xia frowned.

She glanced over at Shinso who was barely paying attention to what Mic was saying, having become lost in his thoughts. She was so busy looking at Shinso that she completely missed the conversation going on in the background.

 **"Okay, okay! Thanks for the segue, much appreciated, examine 7111! The fourth type of villain you'll encounter is worth zero points! Let's call them "arena traps". Have any of you ever played Super Mario Brothers before!? You remember those things that'd go thwomp on you!? There's a thing like that is each area! Their gimmick is that they rampage when crowded."**

 _'So it's like a stage hazard, then? I get it. We just need to avoid them at all costs. I guess it is kinda like a video game then.'_

 **"Well, that's enough for me! I'll leave you all with a presentation of the school precepts of this academy of mine. As a Captain Hero by the name of Napoleon Bonaparte once said 'A true hero never stops overcoming the misfortunes in life'! Now let's move to the main event! Plus Ultra!"**

This was it. Now or never. Her only chance at becoming a hero...

 **"And may you all gladly suffer the trials to come!"**

Da-Xia turned to wish Shinso good luck, only to find that he had already disappeared in the wavering crowd. She couldn't deny the feeling of pity that coursed throughout her body.

...Could Shinso really do this? She wanted to believe so...

But the world is such an unfair reality to those who are the most deserving.

* * *

Da-Xia had changed from her regular clothes into a pair fit for training. She wore a large orange shirt with All Might's logo on it, and a pair of black trackies and simple running shoes. Da-Xia stretched out her body with an achy groan. She was still incredibly sore from all the training she had been doing but refused to let it hinder her on today of all days.

She and Shinso had been separated, not that she minded too much. She felt bad for him, she really did, but she had to think about herself too, didn't she? Besides, Shinso was smart and she was more than sure that he could figure out a way around the limitations the exams hindered him with.

Da-Xia walked around with a nervous gaze. Every once in a while she would accidentally bump into someone and offer a quick apology. Everyone...looked so in place, while she felt so out of place.

Again she wondered if this was all worth it or no, but swallowed down those thoughts when her eyes landed on a boy with spiky blond hair, and crimson eyes. He was dressed in a black tank top that...really fit him, extremely well.

You would never hear it from Da-Xia that she thought he looked extremely attractive, and that she had definitely not been drooling over his muscles like a lovesick schoolgirl.

 _Fuck hormones._

Denying it would have pointless anyway since he caught her staring, but he was anything but flattered. The face he pulled was one of the ugliest things that Da-Xia's ever seen and completely ghosted over his attractive features beneath it.

"What the fuck are you staring at, lard ass?!" The boy snarled with hands on his knees as he stretched his legs out. "Take a fucking picture to make it last longer." As he said this, the muscles in his arms flexed and his hands now resting sides crackled with miniature explosions.

Da-Xia fumbled over her words and turned her back to him looking like a freshly picked tomato. She was confused as to why she was feeling both offended and attracted to the explosive stranger.

 _'You're a teenager. It's normal.'_ She told herself.

 _ **"AAAAND START!"**_

"Huh?" Da-Xia looked around for the source of the voice.

 _ **"What the matter!? There's no such thing as a countdown to a real battle! Run! Ruuun! Consider the baton tossed!"**_

And just like that, all hell broke loose.

A grunt escaped her lips as she was knocked to the ground - roughly. Da-Xia looked up to see the blond-haired boy looking back at her with a challenging smirk on his face. If it would have been any of time she would have been pissed off, but the feeling that surged throughout her body had her grinning her ass off.

Still, being hot didn't excuse being a dick.

Da-Xia jumped to her feet and quickly ran to catch up with everybody else. As she was walking through the crowd of robot smashing teenagers she caught sight of a girl zipping around the crowd with some kind of electric quirk. Da-Xia hummed to herself and approached the girl, who was wiping sweat from her brow and panting heavily.

"Wow!" Da-Xia whistled. "That was super cool! What kind of quirk is that? Lightning?"

The girl barely glanced at Da-Xia and rolled her shoulders. "It's called Electro Body. I can turn my body into lightning and move at really high speeds, but I can also discharge electricity which is just enough to short these hunks of junks out." The girl smirked, obviously proud of her power. "Is that all? Some of are actually taking this exam seriously."

Da-Xia forced out a laugh and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, no problem! How about a high five and I'll see ya off!"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

She scoffed and raised her hand. Da-Xia grinned and slapped her hand against the girls, grinning as the feeling of electricity danced along her arms and down her arms as her body started to glow.

The girl's eyes widened as electricity danced around Da-Xia. "W-What the hell did you do?!" The girl yelled noticing that her quirk didn't feel as strong as before.

Da-Xia looked down at her body and then back up at the girl. "Oh, this? It's nothing really. I'm just going to borrow some of your quirk for a bit, okay? I'll give it back once I find something better. So, later!"

Da-Xia surrounded herself in lightning and fashed away in a burst of golden light, leaving the girl and most onlookers speechless. The electricity running through her body felt itchy and was a little uncomfortable, and she kept shocking herself when discharging the electricity through her fingertips, but it would do for now.

Quirks were revealed left and right as people fought to get their share of points. Da-Xia strained her vision for one of the robotics and soon found it as a one-pointer came dashing towards her.

 **"Target lock-on! Murder!"**

 _'A one-pointer, huh? Their fast, but very brittle; easy points.'_

Da-Xia clenched her fist and closed her eyes tightly.

 _'Everything is riding on how well I do today. I cannot, and will not fail. This is my dream – Yuuei is my one shot at becoming a real pro hero...I can do this._ _'_

Da-Xia's eyes snapped open and burned with determination.

 _Showtime._

* * *

Katsuki had quickly forgotten about the girl once the thrill of battle had taken over him. He wasted no time blowing the machines to smithereens and reaping in the glory. His pride swelled with every gasp of amazement or compliment tossed his way. Those weaklings knew nothing of his true power! He was only just getting fucking started.

His crimson eyes lurked around for his next target, but instead, he found something else.

The sight of her took his breath away.

The fat girl that he saw from earlier was absolutely dominating the space around her.

Sparks of electricity crackled around her as she zipped around the fae city shooting electricity from her fingertips, causing robots to short out left and right. At once point she had launched herself in the air and delivered and electricity charged fist into the face of one of the machines, laughing as it short-circuited and felt to the ground in a pile of scrap.

The giant machines fell around her in heaps of metal, as she danced around the battlefield with electricity sparking at her waiting command.

She had left him paralyzed.

Lardo had managed to take his fucking breath away, and it made his heart race against his will. Every movement she made had him transfixed on her and refusing to look away in fear of missing a single moment of whatever the hell was happening. Even though she was panting and clearly exhausted there was a grin on her face, and the crinkling of electricity dancing behind her eyes.

She was in her element, and she was high of the thrill of battle.

What the fuck kind of quirk did she have?

Katsuki was so focused on her that he hadn't even bothered to notice the mecha creeping up on him until the last moment. It finally became clear to him when a blue of static zipped past him and body slammed into the machine, throwing it into the building next to him and breaking him free of his trance.

His eyes fell on the large girl smirking at him.

Da-Xia frowned. "Uhm, you might want to start paying attention to your surroundings if you don't want to be crushed." She said to Katsuki who was practically smoldering.

Da-Xia shrugged and ran off with sparks surrounding her, and small bursts of discharge exploding from her fingertips in every which way.

Katsuki froze. He was at a loss for words for a minute until his palms crackled with embers, and he was sneering like a rabid dog.

"Come here and say that to my fucking face, Chubs!"

He grinned seeing her turn back to him.

It faltered when she suddenly sped towards him and got right in his face. Her head was tilted to the side, and she had a thoughtful - _thoughtful!_ \- look on her face.

"Chubs? That's new. Much better than Lardo, I guess." She said. "I actually think it's kind of cute! It's a lot tamer than some of the other things people have called me in the past. I think I like it! Heh, see you later, Bomber Boy! Maybe in Yuuei - if you're good enough."

Da-Xia tossed him a wink and went on her way to gather more points before time ran out. She left Katsuki standing there with smoke pouring from his hands, and a scowl threatening to tear his face apart.

That was fucking new. He wasn't used to people brushing him off so easily; cry, whimp out, those were the normal reactions people fave him.

He wasn't supposed to be the one being fucking taunted.

Katsuki turned his back to the robot approaching him and slammed an explosion into its face.

Fuck her.

Katsuki focused his frustrations on the "enemies" surrounding him, but in the back of his mind was the memory of a fat-faced girl that he couldn't get to go away, no matter how hard he fucking tried.

* * *

Da-Xia has long since returned the electricity back to its rightful owner - whoever she or he was, she couldn't remember anymore, as the electricity has left her exhausted, and light-headed, not to mention she felt as if certain parts of her body had become paralyzed.

Even so, she pushed on. She had gained a nice fire quirk along the way that had been extremely helpful in quickly dealing with the robots, unfortunately, the side effects were stronger than she imagined.

Da-Xia grunted and cracked her stiffening neck. She then jumped into the air with a small gust jet of fire propelling her upwards, that was followed by a small twirl that caught her leg on fire. Da-Xia slammed the flaming limb into the machines face, smashing through its glaring red eye and sending it toppling backward as its interior caught on fire.

The robot let out a metallic screech as it clambered to the ground, into nothing more than a pile of broken scrap metal.

Da-Xia landed back on the ground with a flip. She was heavily panting.

Her body felt hot - too hot, burning hot, and her vision was growing blurry with every passing moment. She should have known better to overexert herself. The quirks that she "borrowed" always came with double the weakness. She was at risk of barbequing herself alive, and not only that, but her skin was beginning to blister and burn. Not to mention the fatigue of her late-night training was quickly catching up with her.

She cursed internally. She knew that the smart thing to do would be to slow down and think things through - she knew this; there was just too much riding on this exam for her to do so, meaning she'd have to suck it up and deal with the consequences later.

She's always thought that fire based quirks are extremely powerful and dangerous, and has been told by different people that it's the hardest of the elements to master - so why did she think she could do it? The boy she had borrowed it from made it look so easy.

 _"The thing with fire is, the stronger it becomes, the more dangerous and harder to control it becomes."_

That what he had told her as she was questioning him about his quirk, and she hadn't bothered listening to eager to get back to the thrill of the fight.

Da-Xia shook away her thoughts and shakily rose to her feet. She took a minute to catch her breath and jumped back into the fray, weaving in and out of the machines only to find herself cornered. Smoldering balls of fire were tossed into their faces quickly shorting them out.

So far she had managed to gather a score of forty-eight points.

She knew that if she didn't slow down soon enough that she would be put out of commission...but she couldn't give up just yet!

Suddenly the ground began to shake, and the sounds of screaming pulled Da-Xia's attention to a large, menacing robot that stood higher than a building. At once, people began to flee, nearly toppling over others to get out of the way.

Da-Xia figured that this must be the arena trap, the bot that's worth no points at all. Meaning, it wouldn't be worth fighting. She like everyone else knew that running would be the best option, and so she did; but then Da-Xia heard it, yelling, more specifically, pleas for help.

"Huh?"

Da-Xia whipped around and was surprised to see a group of people cornered by the gigantic robot. They had nowhere to run, nowhere to escape, and one of them looked to be injured pretty badly. She frowned looking around her. Everyone was running, no one bothering to go back and rescue the fallen.

Were...were they really all going to just leave them there, and let that thing attack them?

She let loose a frown and rushed towards the group of frightened people. Others watched as she skidded to a stop in front of the group of people.

Da-Xia ordered them all to stand back and spared no hesitation in sending a funnel of flames towards the giant mecha. The flames engulfed the giant, stopping it in its tracks. She was beginning to see spots and reality was fading in and out. Da-Xia toppled backward but was caught by someone before she could fall down. Through her hazy vision, she made out a pair of crimson eyes and jagged teeth.

Others began to join in and combine their quirks to finish off the giant machine. A boy with an earth-based quirk pulled the finishing moved by plunging his fist into the ground, that caused pillars of jagged rock to emerge from the ground, and skewer the arena trap while also locking it in place.

The area trap screamed and began to malfunction, as the earthen pillars tore through its mechanical body and ripped it apart from the inside.

The boy ordered everyone to move as the arena trap began to crumble into pieces, leading him to quickly form a barrier around everyone in the area.

Da-Xia could see the world fading away and could practically hear her body begging to stop.

So she did.

She felt the sensation of fire leaving her body as she collapsed to her knees gasping for air, and sweating profusely; her heartbeat slowed down, and black spots danced along her vision. A haze of smoke was beginning to pour from the pores of her body, and form a light barrier of fog around her.

Everything was becoming blurry, and she could hardly keep her eyes open, and couldn't bring herself to stand.

Yeah. _Definitely overdid it._

"Hey! What's happening to you?!" The boy who had caught her yelled. "Your body is really hot!"

Da-Xia laughed. If only he had said that no because she was probably overheating and burning alive.

Da-Xia grunted and collapsed onto the ground. She really overdid it today, but it was worth it...as long as she passed.

But how did Shinso do? Was he okay?

She also made a note to herself to never borrow a fire quirk again, unless absolutely necessary.

These were her final thoughts as fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

The room was silent as they watched the girl collapse to the ground with people crowding around her as Recovery Girl pushed her way through the crowd to aid the injured and reckless girl.

A sigh was heard from somewhere in the room, belonging to a man with mocha-tinted skin, and short, wavy sandy blond hair that shadowed dark brown eyes. The man frowned at the screen and brushed a hand through his bangs, as his other hand tapped repeatedly on the arm of the chair he was sat on.

His sister was so reckless.

But...

Cesario smirked at the impressed faces his colleagues were wearing and wasn't surprised in the slightest to seeing the high mark beings held in the air and the praise being traded(Present Mic was among the loudest), though there were murmurs of concern, and words of criticism(Aizawa, mostly), but it hardly registered in Cesario's mind as he gave his own score with a fond smile on his face.

She was going to be a great addition to Yuuei, and he was looking forward to her progress and growth.

That didn't mean he wasn't going to scold her like there was no tomorrow when she recovered, thought Cesario with a smirk.

"Cesario, what exactly is your sibling's quirk?" Someone had asked him. He didn't bother looking away from the screen to see who it was.

"Ah, that? It's a quirk called **Specialty Theft** : She can steal the physical and mental skills, as well as talents and specialties of another person through touch. For the most part, she's just borrowing the power of another for a short period of time."

Cesario watched his sister being carried away on a stretcher with a frown.

"Though, if she works more I don't doubt that she could completely rob another person of their skill or talent and make it her own. Don't be fooled though, she has limits just like anyone else. If she were to acquire too many quirks or one that disagreed with her body, like we just saw, then it can lead to some pretty disastrous consequences. Not to mention any quirk she borrows come with double the weakness. I believe at the minute her limit she can use is two, but it's pretty strenuous on her body, so she keeps to just one, but my sister is incredibly reckless and makes incredibly stupid decisions.

Cesario crossed one leg over the other and flashed a playful smile towards a disheveled, black-haired man who had the look of dread in his eyes.

"I'm sure you'll have your hands full with her, Shota." He grinned. "Be easy on her, yeah? You are her favorite hero, ya know."

Shota snorted at him. "Flattery won't get her anywhere with me. I won't teach those with no potential, Cesario, even if she is your family. There's nothing crueler than letting someone chase their half-baked dreams."

Cesario threw his head back with a laugh. He ran his hand through his sandy blond hair and looked towards the ceiling with a smirk on his face.

"Don't be so quick to judge a book by its cover. I think you'll come to find that Da-Xia is no one-trick pony and that she's full of all kinds of surprises."

"I think I'll be the judge of that."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Sho. We all know that you're a big softy deep down."

Hizashi's eyes rolled back and forth between the two with confusion written on his face.

"Oi! What's with all the flirting, huh?! I'm beginning to think that's there something more going on here!" Hizashi pointed accusingly at the two.

Both Shota and Cesario glared a the man making him nervously slink down into his seat.

* * *

 **EndNote:**

Da-Xia is no longer the avatar of the hero world, but instead, she's a thief. So hopefully the title makes a little bit more sense now. I thought it would be kind of ironic for someone with a quirk based on stealing using their stolen powers for good.

A jailbird is basically a criminal. Obviously, Da-Xia is not a criminal, but her quirk does involve stealing from others those she prefers the term "borrowing", so I thought it was fitting and went with the theme I have going on in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** I should have mentioned this sooner but Da-Xia will be replacing Invisible Girl in the story - I know, I know! I'm a terrible person. I have nothing against her and actually really adore her character...when I remember her, that is. For some reason, I always forget she exists which is why I found it plausible enough for Da-Xia to take her place. I'll probably find a way to keep her into the story by possibly putting her in a different class, or something just in case her character has some relevance later...which I kinda doubt, since she seems more like a character based around comic relief.

* * *

"I can't believe you would act so recklessly on one of the most important days of your life. You know better than to push yourself too far, Da-Xia. What part of double the weakness don't you understand? If that would have been a real situation then you would have been royally screwed, and I would be receiving the news that my idiotic sister got herself killed. I know - I know that you were trying your best, but you have to know that you have limitations just like everyone else!"

Da-Xia groaned and slammed her head onto the countertop. She had been forced into the kitchen for a lecture with her oldest brother and father hovering over her. She felt like a caged animal. Cesario had been lecturing her for over two hours now! And it didn't help that she kept fading in and out making it where he had to repeat the same things over, and over, and over again.

Da-Xia looked pleadingly to her father for help but had turned his back to her as soon as he caught sight of the puppy-dog eyes. No. Absolutely not! He refused to be fooled by those adorable, pretty blue eyes - _not again!_ Casimiro was angry with his daughter anyway. She had made a promise to him that she would be extra careful and wouldn't break her promise, but she had, and it hurt him knowing that he had placed his trust in her and she had broken it.

He was a nervous wreck when Cesario called to tell him what had happened! Casimiro was getting older, and his heart wasn't like it used to be.

His children of all things would be the death of him, _especially his youngest!_

Da-Xia puffed out her cheeks and ran her fingers through her hair that was thick with sweat. She was incredibly sore and tired and was ready to go to bed and put the whole day behind her and pretend that it never happened. Da-Xia waved off her brother who was still rambling and stood on her achy feet to stretch her muscles out.

The teen whined noticing that her brother was still going on.

"Oh my god - I get it already! I fucked up! Yeah, okay, message received!" Da-Xia scowled. "Maybe you're not aware of the hell Ma' would put me through if I went through all that damn begging just to fail? She'd never let me hear the end of it, Cesario! Then I would end up feeling like a bigger loser than I already am!"

Cesario frowned hearing this. He knew that his sister had insecurity issues, but wasn't aware of what level of issues it was. Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair as his opposite hand tapped against the square outline of his pants pockets. He was tempted but resisted when he remembered the promise he made to his noisy roommate and friend about kicking the habit.

 _"Your lungs will look like raisins if you don't quit, Rio!"_

Cesario smirked think of Hizashi's worried face. It wasn't like he was one to talk. At least he didn't drown out his problems with a bottle of liquid gold, or get so damn high he forgot what year it was.

They all had problems that they chose to ignore.

It came with the job.

"Manita, you're not a loser. Stop talking like that." Cesario looked down at his fidgeting sister. "I know that you think that I'm being too hard with you, but it's for the best," Cesario said crouching down to her eye level. "You know that this world is an ugly place filled with criminals around every twist and bend, waiting for the opportunity to strike a cute, chubby Chinese-Spanish American girl."

Da-Xia's nose crinkled making him smirk.

"The hero world isn't as glamorous as the media like to portray it to be; the world of heroes is filled with all kinds of risks and sacrifice. I need to know that you are fully ready to face those risks with proper judgment so, at the end of the day, I'm not going to have to bury my little sister."

Casimiro's color drained from his face. He clutched at his chest and looked at his oldest son as if he just slapped him across the face - it sure felt like it!

 _"¡Hijo! ¡¿Estas tratando de matarme?!"_

Cesario smirked, and Da-Xia chewed back a giggle. Their dad rarely ever slipped into full-blown Spanish unless something was causing him some form of stress, panic, or he was just that angry.

Cesario mentioning the possibility of his youngest daughter caused a surge of panic.

"No, Padre, I am not trying to kill you; I am stating facts," Cesario said. "I need her to understand these things to prevent something like that from ever happening, though I would walk through fire before I let anything ever happen to mi hermana pequeña."

Cesario grimly tapped against the rectangle box.

Fuck.

Why had me made that promise?

His only form of stress relief and he had thrown it out the door because a quirky blond-haired moron had made him promise.

Da-Xia hadn't missed the motion. Cesario used to be an avid smoker who went through a couple packs a day and went through severe withdrawals whenever he ran out. It wasn't long ago that he decided to quit, but still fought the urges that would creep up when he least expected them. She felt guilty knowing that she was causing him so much stress that he was considering delving back into a habit that he had gone through her to break...made her feel like a real piece of shit.

Da-Xia clambered down from the stool she was sitting on and shuffled over to her brother, who was still in debate on whether starting his habit again was worth it or not. Gently, she tapped on his arm to get his attention. The older man looked down at her with a frown and a raised eyebrow.

Da-Xia jutted her lips out in a pout and raised her arms. _"Lo siento hermano."_ She whimpered in what she thought was a cutesy way.

"You look absolutely ridiculous." Cesario snorted. "I accept your apology, manita. Please be more careful from here on out. It's bad enough that I have to constantly check in on pop's, watch out for Arsenio and Lisandro, make sure Ming isn't killing herself with work, and trying to get Ma' to take a damn break once in a while. The last thing I need to do is add you to the list."

"But you will because you love me!" Da-Xia grinned. "And I'd like to believe that I'm the most stable out of everyone in this house."

"That's...probably true." Cesario chuckled.

Casimiro looked at his children with a childish pout.

"Oh come on, kids! I'm not that bad, am I?"

Cesario snorted and leaned his chin against Da-Xia's head as he wrapped her in a hug. His face was devoid of any emotion as he stared his father in the eyes, making the man sweat nervously.

"You are a child trapped in an adult's body. So yes, you absolutely are."

Cesario's voice held only seriousness.

Da-Xia eye flicked between her father and brother with an amused expression plastered on her face. She found it funny that they looked exactly like the thing they were arguing about. In fact, she got so absorbed in the little debacle happening before her that she hadn't even heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind her, until she was suddenly blinded by hands being pressed over her eyes, and felt the weight of a male with his chin bearing down on her head.

"Guess who it is!" The voice chipped. "And you better get it right."

"Ew, gross! Why the hell do your hands stink, Lisandro?!" Da-Xia gagged shoving his hands away. "And as if I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between my twin brothers! How big of an idiot do you think I am?"

Da-Xia could almost hear her brother's pout which made her smile. She quickly spun around on her stool to face her older, twin brothers.

Arsenio was wearing a broad grin, and Lisandro had a kind smile on his face.

The twins are identical in the face but have features that make them easy to tell apart. Arsenio is the older twin, with messy light brown hair and ocean blue eyes, that are even lighter than Da-Xia's. Lisandro, on the other hand, has blondish-brown hair worn in a messy bun, and the lightest brown eyes that remind Da-Xia of honey; they both share the same caramel-tinted skin tone and take more after their mother's Chinese features over their father's Spanish ones.

"What are you guys doing home so early? And what's that you got in the box?" Da-Xia asked peaking behind Lisandro to see the box he was holding. "Wait...did you bring me something home?!" Da-Xia asked excitedly when she recognized the box to be from Tiers of Joy; Japan's best sweet shop.

No. She isn't biased at all.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Lisandro sighed. "But someone is impatient." He said, glaring at his older twin brother.

Arsenio gave a nervous chuckle and scratched his head. "Sorry, little bro! I was just really excited! It's a special occasion after all, isn't it?"

Da-Xia tilted her head. "It is?" She blinked innocently.

Lisandro sighed and slapped his forehead while Arsenio's eyes widened realizing what he had said. Cesario, on the other hand, stood off to the side with his eye twitching sporadically, and his finger tapping roughly against his cigarette case, as their father practically chokes on the laughter he was holding back.

"I knew that telling the two of you-" Cesario paused. He roughly cleared his throat and glared at Arsenio "- Arsenio - would be a big mistake, but I didn't have much of choice since you wouldn't stop calling me while I was trying to do my damn job."

"Oh come on! I was excited!" Arsenio whined. "It's not like it's every day that something as big as being accepted into Japan's greatest school happens! Can you blame me for being a proud older brother?"

Da-Xia believed for a minute that she had been imagining things. Did...did he just say what she thought he said? She felt her heart speed up and smile so large growing on her face that it was almost painful.

"Wait - what?! I got accepted?! Really?!" She squealed with excitement, jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face and blue eyes full of happiness. "It is true, Cesario? Did I get into Yuuei?!"

The men of the house were quick to throw glares at Arsenio, who was trying his best to back away like a cornered animal being hunted down. Cesario groaned in frustration and cast a sight towards his confused little sister.

He looked down at his little sister who was trying - _trying_ \- to patiently wait for his answer, but he could see that she was about to burst at the seams with the happiness that was radiating from her body.

He caved.

"Yeah. It was decided pretty quickly." Cesario sighed. "That being said, many of my colleagues shared my views about your reckless behavior...but you made one hell of an impression. Congratulations, manita, you've made - all of us - proud."

The dam that Da-Xia had been trying to contain burst as tears pooled from her eyes like waterfalls, as happy hiccups slipped out of her throat.

She did it?

 _She did it!_

She got into Yuuei! She was going to become a hero!

She was one step closer towards her dream!

Da-Xia felt arms wrapping around her that she recognized as Lisandro's from the smell of his cologne. Lisandro's hugs were always super gentle and comforting and full of love. She laughed as he nuzzled her hair and whispered praise to her in the Spanish tongue.

Arsenio yelled something about not being left out and quickly joined in. He ruffled her hair and told her how proud he was of her and that she was going to be a kickass hero. Da-Xia always wondered why the twins never became heroes themselves, but Arsenio always said that it wasn't his style, and Lisandro had no interest in the world of heroes and preferred to live a much simpler lifestyle.

Da-Xia sniffled and squeezed her brother's tightly. Her brothers were mainly the biggest source of her inspiration for wanting to become a hero because they were the ones who always believed in her the most, as well as her father. Her mother was very biased towards the world of heroes and wanted nothing to do with it, while Mingzhu as never fully supportive of her choice, believing that she was too reckless and immature which had greatly damaged their relationship when she was younger.

Da-Xia wasn't always confident in her skills in becoming a hero. She never thought that someone like her would be able to, especially with her quirk. Da-Xia and Shinso bonded over a lot more than their views on the world, but also for the fact that they were treated fairly similar amongst their peers. People always assumed the worst in Shinso and were quick to point out all the terrible things he could do with his quirk.

With Da-Xia, people were always quick to judge her as some kind of criminal throughout her years of living. Whenever someone learned of her quirk they would quickly back away in fear of anger that she would try to steal their quirk, and it earned her a nasty reputation of being a thief; they used to call her "Jailbird", and compared her to a criminal, and said that someone like her would never be able to become a hero.

She used to believe them.

That combined with her mother's criticism and her sister's doubt had caused years and years of self-loathing and resentment to build up. Still, the love she had for heroes and the work they did was greater and allowed her to push through to pursue her dream, and now look where she was.

She had been accepted into Yuuei and was on the path to becoming a hero.

She wished those people could see her now so that she could laugh in their faces.

The next to join the hug was Cesario who really, just awkwardly wrapped his arm around the mass of limbs just enough to be able to take hold of Arsenio's cheek, and roughly pink it without shame. The youngest of the brothers cursed at the oldest who grinned lazily at him in return.

And then finally, Casimiro joined in the little family affection, sobbing and going on and on about how proud he was of all of them.

They broke away shortly after that in fear of getting tears and snot on them from their father's blubbering.

Da-Xia wiped away her tears of joy (Hah! Get it?! I'm so smart!) and redirected her attention to the box that Lisandro had placed on the counter. She tiptoed over to it with the grace of a drunk swan and tore the lid off with her eyes going wide at the sight of Magdalena, which are a type of Spanish cake that taste of lemon.

"Didn't think you brothers remember your favorite treat?" Arsenio smirked. "Dig in, kid. They are all yours but maybe save me one, please?"

"I'll think about it," Da-Xia smirked pulling one of the sweets from the box and showing no hesitation in digging in. She nearly cried again from how delicious it was. "You guys are the reason I'm fat!" Da-Xia whined into her delectable treat.

Laughs echoed around the room as Da-Xia passed out the sugary sweets, and joined her family at the kitchen counter. They all chatted aimlessly as they feasted on the desserts until there were none left.

"Oh, Dixie, Minnie asked us to give this to you," Lisandro said suddenly.

"You got in contact with Ming?" Cesario snorted. "She wasn't too busy for you? That's amazing."

"Not quite..." Lisandro sighed. "She called us so that we could deliver her lunch, again." Lisandro frowned and pulled a small silver box with a red bow from his pocket. "Here, Da-Xia. Oh, she wrote you a note too." He said, fishing out the note.

Da-Xia thanked him and wiped her hands on her pants. She stared at the box for a minute unsure of what to think of it.

Mingzhu...rarely gave out gifts, and when she did they were and had little thought or effort put into them. Not to mention it was odd for her to be giving Da-Xia a fidt at all...with all the tension built between them.

Arsenio scoffed. "She can remember a case she worked on a year ago but can't even remember to visit home or call her family to let them know she's doing well. She's just like..." Arsenio trailed off with a sigh, but everyone knew who he was talking about.

Their sister was practically a clone of their mother.

Da-Xia decided to stall no longer and pulled the ribbon from the box. She set it off to the side and lifted the lid revealing her gift. Her eyes widened, surprised not to find something lame like socks - that's Ming's go to present - but instead, a beautiful bracelet that sparkled under kitchen light.

She carefully lifted it from the box and inspected the details; the bracelet was held together by a red thread, and was made from jade gemstones that were spaced apart by rose-quartz crystals; initials were engraved in to the stones of the jade to spell her name out in what she recognized to be her name in Chinese. A shiny, golden elephant charm hung in the center of the bracelet with a polished ruby for an eye.

Da-Xia was flabbergasted by the beautiful charm bracelet. It wasn't like anything she's ever seen before - especially from Mingzhu!

"Is this...really from Mingzhu?" Da-Xia asked in disbelief.

"What's the note say, sweetie?" Casimiro asked. He was also surprised by the thoughtful gift, considering his wife and daughter were as terrible when it came to gifts as they were cooking.

She had completely forgotten about the note! Da-Xia gently set the bracelet back in its box as she fished the letter out, and smoothed out the wrinkles from Lisandro's pocket.

She began to read.

 _ **Wǒ zuì qīn'ài de xiǎo mèimei...**_

Da-Xia almost tossed the note away right then and there. Mingzhu knew that the only ones in their family who knew how to read and speak Chinese were herself, their mother, Cesario, and Lisandro - just barely. Her mother had tried teaching her when she was young, but like with Arsenio, she gave up when seeing it was hopeless.

Still, she felt she had to...try and read the note.

 _ **Oh. Right. You can't read Chinese, can you? Sorry. It's become a habit at this point.**_

Da-Xia sighed. Her sister did this too often.

 _ **Māmā told me that you were trying out for Yuuei - well, she complained, really - and that you suddenly wanted to become a hero. It should have been evident with all the hero memorabilia you have shoved around your room; have you cleaned that lately? The last time I was there, it looked like a bunch of pigs had moved in.**_

 _Da-Xia's eye twitched._

 _ **Not to mention the smell. How do your clothes even get so smelly? Haven't you ever heard of perfume? You should try it sometime, Mèimei.**_

"Is this stupid letter just her insulting me the whole damn time?!" Da-Xia growled.

 _ **Hey. Wipe that ugly look on your face. I'm only joking, somewhat. The point of this letter wasn't to piss you off at me even more than you already are. I'm sure you've all had a family discussion about me by now, but you should worry about yourselves instead of always trying to butt into my personal life...I'm fine, thank you.**_

I'll visit home as soon as I finish _**the case I'm working on. I promise.**_

Da-Xia found some level of comfort in those words. Even if she and her sister didn't always get along, she did make good with her promises, and there were those rare times where they were able to set their difference aside.

Da-Xia secretly looked forward those.

 _ **I don't need to have a psychological quirk to know that you quickly passed that exam. You quirk, spitfire personality, and fool-hardy nature when in battle almost guarantee it...but if you didn't, just toss this out. But I know you did. I'm never wrong about these things, and for that, I say congratulations, Da-Xia.**_

 _ **You're moving up in the world.**_

 _ **However, that doesn't excuse your actions. Oh yes, I'm almost one-hundred percent certain that you were reckless yet again, and pushed yourself too far, idiot. It's about time that you started to think before you act.**_

 _ **Look...I didn't waste valuable time in writing this letter just to berate you.**_

"You could have fooled me."

 _ **I'm your older sister. We're family. Whether you want to believe it or not, I care about you and worry about your wellbeing, okay? But, to make a long letter short, I've got you a gift that you've probably already seen by now.**_

 _ **It's a good luck charm. Every piece of that bracelet has some form of meaning - take good care of it.**_

 _ **The red thread represents fire and passion. It's a perfect fit for you. It highlights the desire you have buried beneath those insecurities of yours.**_

 _ **Jade represents goodness, preciousness, and beauty - stop making that face - but it also leans towards courage, justice, and compassion, as well as wisdom, and modesty. I think it fits for a future hero.**_

 _ **The rose quartz crystals symbolize love and beauty in yourself. So start loving yourself and find yourself a boyfriend or girlfriend already. I think that Shinso boy is kinda cute, don't you?**_

Da-Xia's face became painted in red. "It's not like that!" She squeaked and tried to shake her blush way. Her thoughts momentarily drifted to the purple-haired boy. "Hey, Cesario, do you know if Hitoshi passed?"

Cesario frowned. "I can't say whether he did or not." That wasn't exactly true...but it didn't feel right disclosing another's personal information, even if they were close. And besides, he had been more focused on his own sister, as well as that Midoriya kid, and that Bakugou brat.

Da-Xia frowned. "Oh. I'll ask him later...I guess."

Her attention returned to the note.

 _ **And finally - the elephant is a Chinese symbol of wisdom and strength.**_

 _ **I know I've given terrible gifts in the past (Don't expect that to change anytime soon), but I put a lot of love and effort into this gift, Mèimei**_

 _ **Cherish it and wear it at all times.**_

 _ **This bracelet represents everything I think and feel about you. So please take care of it, and know that when you wear it that I am with you...and I am so very proud of you, Da-Xia, and that I am sorry for everything I've said or done in the past to hurt you.**_

 _ **You're growing into a beautiful young woman.**_

 _ **Te quiero mucho, pequeño héroe.**_

 _ **Ps: Seriously. Clean that room. You're going to get lost in all that junk. Oh, and tell Arsenio and Lisandro I say thanks for lunch, and for Fùqīn to quit all his blubbering and start acting his age.**_

 _ **Also...I have things to discuss with Cesario when given a chance. It's imperative. Tell him it's about N.A.O.D...he'll understand.**_

 _ **Your awesome AND NOT annoying older sister - Ming.**_

Da-Xia stared down at the note stained with freshly fallen tears. She removed the bracelet from the box and slipped it over her wrist; it was a perfect fit.

Da-Xia pressed the note to her chest and bit back a whimper.

There was at least one phrase she new in Chinese.

 _"Wǒyě ài nǐ."_

Cesario smiled and ruffled his sister's hair, though he couldn't help notice the acronym printed in bold lettering that sent a chill down his spine.

* * *

Weeks had passed since Da-Xia learned of her acceptance to Yuuei. When the official letter came, she barely glanced at it before tossing it aside, already having known the outcome, though her enthusiasm for the future remained high.

It was also the first time that Shinso had contacted her since the exam. It wasn't long after she had received her letter that she got his text, asking her to call him. At first, she thought about ignoring him for spite since he hadn't bothered to contact her at all in the weeks that she spent trying.

But she missed him, and with her weak will, she ended up calling him not even a minute after being told to do so.

The dial rang only once before Shinso picked up the phone.

 _ **"Hey."**_

 _He spoke in his usual tired draw, though it was heavier than usual Da-Xia noted._

She smiled at finally hearing his voice again. "Hey. You remembered me." She laughed lightly. "I was beginning to think you went off and found a new best friend."

Shinso snorted.

 _ **"Too much work. Yeah, guess I should apologize, shouldn't I? I just needed some time alone...to think."**_

Da-Xia sighed. "I understand that Shinso, but you had me worried. We've been talking almost every day since we've met, so it hurt when you just started ignoring me without even saying anything to me."

The words were practically a whisper on her breath.

"I...missed you, eggplant."

There was silence for a good minute. Then the sound of a heavy sigh filled her ears and drowned out the thundering of her heart.

 _ **"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I'm not good with this apology crap...Dizzie."**_ He paused as if to think of what he wanted to say. _**"I guess I missed you too."**_

Da-Xia's heart exploded with joy.

"You guess?" She laughed. "Of course you did. Once you get a taste of me, you can never get enough."

 _ **"That's perverted.**_

"Wha - I didn't - that's not...shut up, jerk!"

Shinso could imagine her flustered face and laughed.

 _ **"Relax. I'm kidding."**_

Shinso's laugh was nice. Da-Xia wished he did it more.

 _ **"I called because I was curious...have you gotten your letter from Yuuei?"**_

Her heart stopped. She was dreading this conversation.

"I did." Da-Xia breathed. "Did you?"

 _ **"Yeah."**_

Silence followed by more silence. They both knew the question they wanted to asked, but neither knew how to go about it.

Da-Xia was afraid of what Shinso would say.

She broke the silence.

"What...did it say?"

A pause.

A sigh.

The clicking of his tongue.

 _ **"I...got accepted to Yuuei."**_

Da-Xia's eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat.

"You did?! Shinso that's-"

 _ **"I was denied into the Hero Course. They're putting me in General Studies, Da-Xia."**_ He sounded defeated _ **. "I was barely able to do anything in the exam. Not when compared to those bastards who are blessed with their heroic quirks. The only reason I was accepted was that of my scores on the written exam."**_

"Hitoshi I'm so sorry." Da-Xia clutched her phone. "You did your best. That test wasn't suited for people like you."

He laughed dryly.

 _ **"People like me, huh? Yeah, that figures. Save your worries. I'm over it."**_

 _No, you're not._

"I didn't mean it that way, and you know it. The test was stupid and robbed so many people with the potential of a fair chance."

 _ **"Nothing is fair in this world. Haven't you learned that?"**_ Shinso scowled. _**"What about you? How did you do as if I don't already know."**_

Da-Xia sighed. "Well, maybe you'll be happy to know that I nearly killed myself in that exam. I went too far and ended up in recovery. My family wasn't happy but I had to push myself."

 _ **"Answer the question, Delgado."**_

Da-Xia flinched. Shinso only called her by her last name (He refused to include her mother's name) when he was angry with her. She couldn't tell if it was because of her recklessness, or if it was because he already knew her answer.

It was probably both.

"I ranked fourth place. I had a score of forty-eight points and some added rescue points, but I can't remember how many. I was...approved for the Hero Course." Da-Xia's voice broke to a whisper.

A long pause.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

Silence.

"Hitoshi please talk to me. I'm sorry-"

 _ **"I've got to go. Later, hero."**_

The words stung, but it was the evident animosity in his voice that had Da-Xia curling herself into a ball and crying out her frustrations.

She felt terrible for Shinso, she did. But she wasn't in control of who got to play hero; Da-Xia would have picked Shinso over anybody else if she had the choice, but she didn't. She was angry and frustrated. She always did her best to support Shinso with whatever decision he made, but it seemed like he still found some way to drag her down and make her feel bad about herself because she was born with a heroic quirk, and he wasn't.

It's not her fault, and she was tired of feeling bad for it.

If Shinso wanted to hate her, then fine.

He wouldn't keep her from her goals.

A real hero is made from the path they choose, and not the quirks that they are given. That's what Da-Xia believed.

Whether Shinso was with her or not, she was going to continue to walk down the path to change, and create a world of equality, so that people like Shinso no longer had to be left behind.

She was going to take a chance so that others could have a chance.

* * *

It was spring now and Da-Xia was officially entering high school. Nothing too interesting had happened since she was accepted into Yuuei. She spent the majority of her time training or dreaming about what the future had in store for her. On occasion she would text Shinso to see how he was but never bothered trying to call, as he would just ignore her; messages went unreplied to, though she could see he had read them, and Da-Xia could feel the friendship that had been built between them slowing crumbling to dust.

At first the thought of losing Shinso in her life had left her lost and confused, feeling betrayed and oddly heartbroken; those feelings never truly went away, but they had subsided with time, and Da-Xia made the decision to leave things be for now and that if Shinso was interested in continuing to be her friend, then he would have to come to her.

Da-Xia stood in front of her full-length mirror with a frown on her face. She wasn't keen on the way the uniform looked on her; too snug, the skirt was too short, and the socks that reached over her calfs were incredibly tight.

She made some adjustment with deciding to tie her blazer around her waist and leave the sleeves of her blouse rolled to her elbows. She replaced the socks with a pair of black tights that were made of stretchable and comfortable material. Lastly, she jerry-rigged her tie into a bow-tie.

Da-Xia smiled finding her appearance much more acceptable. It was a good thing her mother left early for work or she would have had a fit seeing what she had done to her uniform.

Da-Xia hummed as she fiddled around inside of her jewellery box. She didn't wear it often, and yet everyone seemed to buy it for her. Usually, it was put away and never seen again, with the exception of Mingzhu's bracelet that she never took off - the reason why she was digging around her forgotten jewellery.

"Where the heck are they? I know they are in here...somewhere." Da-Xia grumbled shoving aside tacky pieces of jewellery. Her face broke out into a grin as she found what she was looking for. "Perfect!" She grinned and pulled the items from her.

A pair of jade stone earrings fashioned into the shape of hearts with a ruby in the center. A gift from her father for her birthday one year, if she remembered correctly. They were expensive, pretty, and not Da-Xia's taste at all.

She was a simple girl. However, her mother always said that first impressions defined who you are, and Da-Xia wanted to be seen as someone to take seriously, so she shoved the stupid earrings into her ears with a small grunt.

The last thing she did was brush out her hair and style it into a high, wavy ponytail, with her bangs being brushed back out of her face with loose hair framing her chubby face.

"Perfect!"

Da-Xia grinned, grabbed her backpack, and raced out of her bedroom. She spared a quick goodbye to her father and brothers before booking it out the door.

She was very excited...and incredibly nervous.

* * *

 _'Does a door really need to be this big?'_

Da-Xia stood before the gigantic door that leads into classroom 1-A. It was three times the size of a normal door and double its width. It looked like it was made for a giant, rather than a human being. But with people like All Might running around who is built like a building, it only made sense that proper accommodations be made.

Plus it made her look slimmer in comparison.

Da-Xia sucked down her nerves and pushed the door to the classroom open. Immediately all eyes fell on her and she resisted the urge to turn around and run away. She pushed those urges to the side and stepped into the classroom with one of her fists balled at her side and the other desperately clutching the strap of her backpack.

"Good morning!" A tall boy wearing glasses yelled nearly scaring Da-Xia out of her skin. He approached her like a robot on drugs and thrust his hand into her face. "I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is Iida Tenya."

 _'Somei? That school for the Elites?'_ Da-Xia thought to herself.

Da-Xia didn't think she could shrink anymore that she already had in life.

"Uhm, my name is Yeung-Delgado Da-Xia." She bowed stiffly. "It's nice to meet you too, Iida."

Iida studied her for a moment before nodding.

"It is nice to meet you as well Yeung-Delgado! I look forward to sharing a class with you. However, I must voice that the adjustments you made to your uniform are disrespectful to this schools dress code and your fellow classmates!"

Da-Xia peaked behind Iida to see if her classmates were truly bothered by her clothing choices. Surprise, surprise, they weren't; it was more like they were amused by the studious boy than anything.

"Sorry?" Da-Xia blinked. "Oh, can you maybe not call me Yeung-Delgado? It's...kinda weird to me. You can call me by Da-Xia or any variation of it. Yueng or Delgado work just fine too, but not together."

Iida's face reddened a bit as he suddenly bent at an impossible angle with his hand crossed over his heart.

"I am sorry to have offended you! Please forgive me, Yueng."

 _'What...is wrong with this guy?'_

"You don't have to apologize, Iida, really it's fine," Da-Xia said raising her hands. "I wasn't offended by it or anything like that, so uh, please stand up, maybe?"

"Excuse me!"

A meek voice caught Iida and Da-Xia's attention. They turned around to see a green-haired boy nervously peaking his head inside of the classroom. Da-Xia tilted her head at him. The boy was cute with his freckles, and curly hair and big green eyes; he was plain in appearance, but that didn't bother her since she wasn't exactly a show-stopper either.

Iida's focused shifted to the boy and Da-Xia let out a relieved sighed. She pulled her schedule out from the skirt of her pocket and looked for the seat she had been assigned to. Seat no. 16. Her blue eyes looked around the classroom and found her seat next to...

"You've gotta be kidding me."

There was no mistaking that mess of blond hair and ugly snarl. It was the explosion boy from the entrance exam who had insulted her and confused her dumb teenage body. He was leaned back with his feet propped up on the desk and his hands stuffed in his pockets looking angry as the day she semi-met him.

Da-Xia glared at him. She still felt like kicking his ass for the fat comment he had thrown her way during the exam and for the time he had shoved her down to the ground, the jerk!

Da-Xia took a deep breath and made her way to her seat.

"So it looks like you were good enough to get into Yuuei after all. Wow. You could have fooled me."

Da-Xia frowned dropping her bag on her desk and taking her seat.

"Looks like we'll be getting to know each other a lot better now, huh, _Bomber Boy_."

* * *

 **End note:** Goooooood I love her family soooo much! They're so fun to write. Guys! Let it be known that you don't always have to kill off your character's family for it to be a good story! Sometimes, it's fun to just write about a goofy dad with too much love for his children! :D

A little translation list. They might not be completely accurate since I'm using the internet as my source.

¡Hijo! ¡¿Estas tratando de matarme?! - Son! Are you trying to kill me?!

mi hermana pequeña - My little sister

Lo siento hermano - I'm sorry big brother

Te quiero mucho, pequeño héroe - I love you so much, little hero.

Fùqīn - Father

Wǒ yě ài nǐ - I love you too


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** Did you think I forgot about this story? Well, I didn't! Just had a few personal things going on in life, and I've also been working on my other stories and trying to get them set up so that I can upload them in the near future.

* * *

 _No._

 _Fucking._

 _Way._

Katsuki's ears twitched at the sound of the familiar voice. He was turning in his seat before he even knew what he was doing. His eyes fell on the familiar sight of the girl from the entrance exam, who had stopped him in his tracks with the power her quirk she displayed; the one who had royally pissed him off, and who he hadn't been able to stop thinking about since their fated meeting.

There were few people in the world that were able to leave an impression of Katsuki, and Chubs just happened to be one of them.

Katsuki's face became twisted into a sneer and sparklings of ember crackled around his hands.

 _"YOU!"_ He jumped from his desk and glared at her. "The fuck are you doing here, Lardo?! Don't tell me that they actually let you in! The fuck kind of low standards does this school have to let in so many background characters?!"

Da-Xia frowned at the spiky-haired boy. "I'd say that they must be pretty non-existent if they let someone like you in." Da-Xia retorted.

"The hell did you say to me you fat, lousy, bitch?!" Bomber Boy slammed his palms onto her desk at glared at her. "Where the hell do you get off talking to me like some kind of a hardass, huh?"

Da-Xia dug her nails into the palm of her hands and clicked her tongue. She could feel tiny beads of sweat forming on her skin from the heat radiating from his palms, and from the pressure she was feeling from being watched by so many pairs of eyes.

Still, she stood her ground.

"I am way more qualified to be here over some rude, egotistical ticking time bomb! And for your information, I have every right to say whatever the hell I want to you! Don't even think for a second that I've forgotten about that shitty stunt you pulled during the exam, _Pendejo!_ "

Steam practically poured from his ears.

"Pen- _what?!_ What the hell did you just call me, _Debu!_ "

Da-Xia face deadpanned. _'So he's calling me fat in Japanese slang now? Great.'_

The blue-eyed girl sighed and fell back into her seat feeling utterly exhausted, and the day had even yet to begin.

"Look, Bomber Boy, I'm willing to put this silly little argument behind us...if you apologize," Da-Xia said. "Don't even think for one minute that I'm going to allow some fucktard on his man-period to try and get the best of me, got that?"

"You talk a lot of shit you bitch but can you back it up?" Bomber Boy said cracking his knuckles. "Anytime you're ready I'll take you on, and turn your fat ass into a stain on the ground!"

Da-Xia glared at him. She would love nothing more than to be able to punch him in his stupid face, but she wasn't about to fall to his little taunt and risk getting thrown out of Yuuei on her first day; this was too damn important to her.

Not to mention the fear she felt at the idea of what her mother would do to her. She had only begged her for _hours_ on end to be able to take the damn exam, so if she were to get kicked out on her first day she was pretty sure that her mother would implode.

 _"Vete a la mierda."_ Da-Xia hissed and turned her head away from him.

She was done with this stupid argument. Everyone was starting to stare at the now and she was beginning to feel incredibly awkward under their scrutinizing gazes. Plus, the last thing she needed was a lecture from _Mr. Somei._

Bomber Boy smirked seeing he had won. He was ready to return to his desk when he heard her call out to him; voice soft, and words calm. It was an odd comparison to the sharp roar she had displayed not even a minute ago.

Fucking chicks and their mood swings.

"My name is Yueng-Delgado Da-Xia, Bomber Boy."

He observed her flushed face and smirked. "Bakugou Katsuki. It doesn't matter which one you call me by since my name is going to be known all throughout this damn world before you know it, Chubs."

"We'll see about that...Bakugou." Da-Xia smirked.

Things had calmed after that. Bakugou went back to brooding and Da-Xia went about observing her classmates and trying to guess what kind of quirks they had. Everyone was so unique in appearance that it made her feel a little self-conscious, not to mention she was the heaviest girl in the classroom. Again, the weight didn't bother her, but it certainly didn't make it easy when attracting those of the opposite sex, or the same sex, for that matter.

Da-Xia's thoughts were cut short when a deep voice echoed throughout the room.

"If you're here to socialize, then get out." Tha voice, definitely male, said sounding tired. "This is the hero course."

It caused her to freeze in the imaginary shapes she was tracing on the desk, and focus her attention on the homeroom door, though she couldn't see anyone. She did, however, notice how spooked the green-haired boy and the brown-haired girl standing with him seemed to be. Da-Xia stood up at her desk and peaked over to get a better look at what was going on.

She wasn't quite sure what to think when a...sleeping bag, walked into the classroom sucking on a juice pouch. She wasn't the only one. All the class seemed to be stunned into silence as the man within the ugly bag wobbled to the front of the classroom.

Slowly, the man began to slither out of the bag.

"Okay, it took eight seconds for all of you to quiet down. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational, are you?"

The sleeping bag dropped to the ground, revealing a tall man in all black clothing, with disheveled black hair, and scruffy, unkempt facial hair.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Pleased to meet you." Said the man.

Da-Xia nearly shit her pants. The unholiest of sounds slithered out of her throat as she leaned forward on her desk with stars in her eyes. She gripped the edge of the desk tightly, with butterflies of excitement filling her stomach and a surge of pure shock and _awe_ coursing through her veins.

The man before her was _the_ Aizawa Shouta - _the coolest hero to ever live!_ Da-Xia has looked up to this man ever since she was a little girl and had almost all of his merchandise - the limited edition kind, too! - and has watched almost _every_ video of him there was online, which were far too little as the man was very hard to capture, being an underground hero and having a burning hatred for the media.

Da-Xia used to dream of being able to work alongside him one day...and now she was going to be taught by him.

She could have died of happiness at that moment.

Aizawa shuffled around in his sleeping bag and pulled out a blue athletic uniform. "It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out into the field." He said, tossing out the assigned uniforms to everyone.

Da-Xia was so dazed that she got hit in the face with hers - not that she cared.

Eraserhead could hit her in the face with a brick and she'd thank him.

Was it admiration, or obsessiveness? Perhaps a mixture of both.

* * *

Cesario found himself wondering to the teacher's lounge in search of a little peace and quiet and some human interaction. There wasn't much for him to do with it being the first day of school, nobody came to the guidance counselor on their first day, or their second day, for that matter. It was usually a few weeks in when he started getting visits from students, and the science class he taught wasn't until later in the day, meaning he had a while to do as he pleased.

Stepping into the room he wasn't surprised to see a familiar blond-haired man with his nose deep in a book, that was labeled _**"Faculty Registry: Top Secret"**_. Whatever could that man be up to this time? Was the question on Cesario's mind as he grabbed a chair and pulled in to the front of Toshinori's desk he was occupying. He took the time to look over Toshinori who was too engrossed in his book to notice him.

If one were to see All Might's true form they would find it pitiful, but Cesario preferred him this way. He was much more natural and pleasant to speak to. The persona he adapted when in his hero form was loud, annoying, and though attractive, was completely out of his taste. He preferred the quieter, more gentle side of Toshi.

"What are you up to, Toshi? Seems like no good to me." Cesario said, leaning forward in his chair and peaking over the desk. All Might's shrunken pupils looked up and froze at the sight of him. Blood spewed from his mouth prompting Cesario to lean back and offer the man a tissue from a nearby desk. "Take it easy, take it easy. Nothing to get all choked up about." Cesario grinned.

"Ah, Rio, you startled me, my boy!" Toshinori chuckled.

Cesario hummed and stole the book from All Might's fragile grasp. "You're looking at Shouta's files?" Cesario asked with a raised brow. "What reason do you have for doing that?" He asked.

Toshinori frowned at him. "You know that the system here at Yuuei is like no other, Cesario. Today, depending on who the homeroom teacher is...even the first day can be..." Toshinori trailed off, lost in thought. "Shouta's way of teaching is very different from you and I's...are you not worried about your younger sister?"

Cesario blinked at him. "Of course I am, but I am also confident that she'll do fine. Why do you ask, Toshi? What's got you so nervous? Could it be that you have an eye on one of the students in that class? Hmm?" Cesario hummed, gingerly leaning forward with a small grin at the corner of his lips.

Toshinori's eyes widened. Sweat threaded his brow as his fingers twitched at his sides.

"You know I couldn't help but notice something...that Midoriya kid, his quirk is a lot like your's, isn't it?"

Toshinori swallowed down a lump in his throat. "I-Is it? I hadn't noticed!" He tried to laugh it off.

Cesario rolled his eyes.

"Cut the crap, Toshi. This is all a little too convenient, don't you think? You've been looking for a successor for a while now, and it seems you've found him; I can't say that I disagree with your decision. The kid has potential, but unless he gets that quirk of your's under control he is digging himself an early grave."

"I'm confident in young Midoriya's abilities, Rio. But, Aizawa, he's gonna be...nothing but trouble!" Toshinori sighed, and rested his face against the palm of his hand. "The man is ruthless and nothing can change his mind once it's made."

Cesario glanced down at Shota's files with a grimace. The man was very strict when it came to who had potential and who didn't. In his years of teaching, he's expelled over a hundred students without even blinking.

But there was no one else he would trust his sister's future too.

* * *

Everyone had gathered out onto the field with Da-Xia somewhere bunched in the middle. She could just barely see over the person's shoulder standing in front of her, prompting her to stand up on her tippy-toes to get a better view. They had been told they would be doing a quirk assessment test which both excited and confused them as a whole.

The girl with brown hair and pink cheeks stepped forward. "What about the entrance ceremony? Orientation?" She asked.

"If you're going to become a hero then you don't have time for such leisurely events," Aizawa-Sensei answered with his back to them.

Da-Xia looked around at everyone who seemed to be just as confused as she was. "What do you mean Eras-errr-Sensei?" She asked covering her blush with her hand.

"Yuuei is known for its freestyle education system." He said, turning back to look at them. "That's also how the teacher's run their classes. You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right? Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your quirks.

Aizawa-Sensei looked to see if he still had their attention and carried on.

"Softball throwing, the standing long jump, the 50-meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side-to-side stepping, upper body training, and the seated toe touch. This country still insists on prohibiting quirks when calculating the averages of those records. It's not rational. The department of education is just procrastinating."

Da-Xia grimaced remembering how poorly she had done on those tests. Though, she wasn't sure if she would have done much better even if she were allowed to use her quirk. Everyone used to tell her how overpowered it was and said that a thief like her was _"cheating"_ the system and that it wasn't fair to others.

It's not like she could just go around stealing quirks all willy-nilly.

Truly, she didn't really know how her quirk worked. She knew the basics of it, that as long as she could touch someone then she could borrow some of their power, but she had no idea as to how she actually went about stealing it, not that she really wanted to know.

When it comes to her quirk she has a love-hate relationship with it.

The idea of stealing someone's quirk didn't settle well with her. Wasn't that...wrong? Did that not make her any better than the future villains she'd be fighting? The idea of purposely stealing or even accidentally stealing a quirk from someone close to her horrified her.

Da-Xia shook away the thoughts trying to cloud her mind and turned her attention back to Aizawa-Sensei, but in the back of her mind she couldn't erase the image of a young girl, crying her eyes out as people gathered around her, screaming and calling her nasty names while a young boy set off to the side unconscious being cradled by his sobbing mother.

 _No._

She never wanted to experience anything like that...ever again.

Aizawa-Sensei turned his attention to Bomber Boy. "Bakugou, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?" He asked. "In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"67 meters," Bakugou answered confidently.

"Great. Now try it with your quirk. You can do whatever you want to as long as you stay in the circle." Aizawa-Sensei nodded and lead Bakugou to a white chalk circle. "Give it all you've got." He said, tossing Bakugou a softball.

Bakugou smirked and stretched his limbs. "Well, then, I'll add a bit of boom to this pitch!" He yelled, winding his arms back throwing an explosion-powered softball into the air while screaming, _**"DIE!"**_

Da-Xia sweatdropped. "Why is he so damn extra?" She grumbled under her breath.

"Die?!" The green-haired boy beside her said with a nervous breath.

"It's important for us to know our limits," Aizawa-Sensei said looking down at the beeping device he held in his hands. "That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be." He grinned, flashing the reader towards them.

"705 meters, _for real?!_ " The blonde boy - Kaminari, she thought she heard his name to be - said nervously.

"What's this? It looks fun!" The pink-skinned girl squealed.

Da-Xia noted Aizawa-Sensei's change in demeanor and frowned. He didn't look too happy, with everyone jumping around in excitement and going on about how fun the test was going to be.

"It looks fun, huh?" He repeated. "You all are hoping to become a hero here after three years, right? And you think that it will all be fun and games?" He had a smirk on his face, hidden by his messy hair; it was eerie and unnerved Da-Xia. "Alright then. Whoever comes in last place across all eight events on the board will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

Da-Xia eyes widened. "E-expulsion?" She gulped. It was as if her worst fear was slowly becoming a reality.

"All or nothing your fate is in our hands." Aizawa-Sensei grinned brushing his bangs from his face. "Welcome to Yuuei's hero course!"

"Last place will be expelled?!" Yelled pink cheeks. "It's only the first day! I mean, even if it weren't...that's totally unfair!"

Aizawa-Sensei spared no second of hesitation. "Natural disasters, highway pileups, rampaging villains. Calamity is always around the corner. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you were hoping to spend your evening hanging out at McDonald's after school, too bad. For the next three years, Yuuei will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus ultra." He said to them, curling his finger in a _"bring it on"_ motion. "Use your strength to overcome it all. Bring it."

Da-Xia's fists tightened at her side. There would be plenty of time to mope around later, but for now, she needed to get serious.

"All right, the demonstration's over. The real thing starts now."

 **Test 1: 50-Meter Dash**

Da-Xia sat off to the side watching the first two prepare to run the track. The first set being Iida, who she know noticed had engines on the back of his legs, which she figured meant he had a speed quirk. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to borrow his quirk, since it was a mutation type and she wasn't able to do anything with them, and the same could be said for the adorable frog girl next to him.

 _"Get set, go!"_

Just like she expected Iida was across the track in what felt like the blink of an eye. He clocked in at 3.04 seconds, with the frog girl not that far behind him with a time of 5.58 seconds.

Da-Xia frowned wondering what the hell she was going to do about this test. It seemed that a vast majority of their class had mutation quirks, meaning that they'd be useless to her.

She watched the others go while carefully studying their quirks and trying to figure out which one would be most beneficial to her. She liked the idea of being able to blast her way across like Bakugou, but didn't feel like dealing with his mouth and the backlash that would come from her borrowing his quirk.

Eventually, she set her sights on a black-haired girl, who seemed to be able to create objects from the fat of her body. Da-Xia smiled seeing the girl was distracted by the scooter she had just created. Standing up, she quietly walked behind the girl and gently brushed her hand against her. She noticed this, but Da-Xia gave a sheepish smile and apologized for being so clumsy, before taking her place at the starting line.

This wasn't like the entrance exam, so she didn't need to go all out. She'd only borrow a little bit of her quirk so that she wouldn't even notice unless she was paying really close attention. Da-Xia took a minute to let all the information of how her quirk worked flood to her brain. It was always an odd sensation, to be filled with such an information dump, but it was essential in learning how to use the borrowed power.

Mingzhu once said that something similar happened to her whenever she used her quirk, despite how different the two of them were.

Da-Xia shed her jacket from her body revealing the black crop top underneath and tied it around her waist. She felt incredibly exposed and uncomfortable...but she was willing to put all that aside for the moment, and focus on passing the damn test.

There was plenty of time to curl in a ball and die later.

Da-Xia figured out the item she wanted to create and looked down at her stomach to see strange particles coming out of it, that manifested into a pair of roller blades that she quickly put on. She heard the girl gasp beside of her as she dashed across the track and skidded to a halt, coming in over six seconds. The black-haired girl was right behind her and finished a fraction of a second sooner than what she did.

The black-haired girl cautiously approached her. "You were able to copy my quirk." She whispered in thought. "When you brushed against me, that wasn't an accident, was it? When you did that you were able to trace my quirk, weren't you?"

Da-Xia grinned sheepishly. "You caught me!" She laughed sticking her hands up, "That was...pretty underhanded, I'll admit. It's just the way that my quirk works, and unfortunately for you, your quirk worked the best in my favor. I didn't really trace your quirk, per-say, as much as I stole some of it...but I prefer the term "borrowed", it sounds less...evil."

Da-Xia sighed seeing the gears turning in the girls head and just a smidgeon of distrust. That wasn't new and was something Da-Xia found common in people when they learned of her quirk. Hell, she'd be distrustful too if someone tried to steal her stolen power!

"Just call me a quirk thief, I guess." Da-Xia dryly laughed. "We should move along. Sensei is waiting for us to begin the next test."

With that, she walked away keeping her head low knowing the quizzical girl was still watching her. Once at a comfortable distance she let out a sigh and slumped her shoulders, but she held onto the borrowed power stored within the core of her gut.

She knew that revealing more of her quirk...would come with issues and that it was only natural for her classmates to be distrustful of her...but even so, it didn't take away hurt.

At the end of the day, the only thing bad about her is her quirk.

* * *

 **End Note:** This chapter is shorter than what I would normally write since I wanted to get an update out before I start work on my next series. As you can tell from this chapter, Da-Xia is a huge fucking nerd and massive fangirl for Eraserhead, she has doubts and insecurities about her quirk, and it also shows how she can be confident one moment, and insecure the next - I based that off me, ayyyyeee! I always include a little bit of myself in my characters.

Translation Guide:

 **Vete a la mierda** \- fuck off

 **Pendejo** \- Idiot

A reminder that I am using the internet as my guiding source, as I do not actually speak Spanish or Chinese.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n:**

I'm replying to your review here since you reviewed as a guest and I can't reply to you.

 _ **She is very similar to that x-men character rouge. The one who stole information and abilities from any person she came into direct contact with**_

I've actually never watched x-men, or read the series. I haven't had the time to actually sit down or read any comics, so my information on superheroes is kinda limited. But Rouge sounds like a cool character! So I guess I'll take this as a compliment! Lol.

I've been working more on Da-Xia offscreen and she's a really fun character to play around with. I've been slowly figuring out future events that I plan to incorporate into the story, and how they'll affect future chapters. It really pays off when you read the manga since I know everything that is happening, but that doesn't mean that I'm not excited for season three of the anime! Holy cow, that's going to be so fucking cool to see animated! Granted that they get to the meat of it all.

One of the things I've been working more on is Da-Xia's quirk. It never hurts to expand more on it and I've been doing my best to make it a stable quirk. But my question to you all is what kind of quirk you would like to see Da-Xia possible come in contact with in the future? Of course, I already have part of this portion planned, but it never hurts to have the opinion or help of another, ya know? Plus I'd be really interested in hearing the things you guys come up with.

I do ask that if you do leave a suggestion you keep it within in reason. Da-Xia is only a high school student with limited knowledge of her quirk and how it functions, meaning that she's not going to be able to handle a quirk like All Might's. The quirk needs to be within reason and doesn't necessarily need to be flashy. Even the silliest of things can be quite handy when in the moment!

The last thing I wanted to discuss was my pairing choice. I don't know how many of you feel in regards of me pairing Da-Xia with Bakugou, because I know that he's a popular pairing, but I also know that a lot of people don't like him, but in the end, I'm quite happy with my decision. First of all, I like the way that they clash - you'd never expect these two to be paired together. In fact, if she weren't paired with Bakugou, she would be paired with either Shinsou, Kirishima, or Ashido, but I like my explosive problem child and decided that in the end, he would be the one. Hopefully, you'll be able to see what I see more as their relationship develops, but it will be a slow process, but not too slow, as in I'm not going to spend a hundred chapters and having virtually no process be made.

Onto the story now! :D

* * *

Da-Xia had learned that the girl whose quirk she had graciously been borrowing, was named Yaoyorozu Momo - _and she thought her name was a mouthful!_ Momo's quirk made it a breeze to get through the tests, even if she was just using botched version of whatever Momo would come up with, though she didn't seem to mind, in fact, she seemed to be fascinated by Da-Xia's quirk and was constantly asking her questions and trying to wrap her head around it.

She didn't mind answering her questions. She was using her quirk so it only seemed fair. The two set off to the side catching their breath as the final test was taking place. They had already gone and placed an average score, with Momo's being slightly higher, just like all the rest of the tests. Da-Xia was bothered by it considering that Momo would, of course, have more experience with her own quirk as opposed to someone who had been only using it for a short period of time.

Da-Xia and Momo sat back watching as Shoji hurled multiple balls into the air at once. Da-Xia couldn't help but notice that Momo's gaze kept flickering to her before she would suddenly look away, tighten her fist, and bite her lip; she knew that was anxious to ask another question.

Da-Xia sighed. "You can just ask you know. I'm not going to bite." Da-Xia said with a smile. "I don't really mind when people ask about my quirk. The more they know, the less they can accuse me of later." She half-joked.

Momo frowned at her. "I'm just curious, you're able to steal any quirk you choose?" She asked, turning slightly so her attention was focused more on Da-Xia, but keeping her body aligned where she could easily see the others as well.

Da-Xia shook her head. "Nah, that would be way too overpowered, wouldn't it? It's not like I can just go around absorbing quirks like some kind of God." Da-Xia sighed and combed her fingers through her hair. "Things like mutation quirks are useless to me. Anything that can permanently alter the body is off limits."

Da-Xia looked around at her classmates. She pointed at a blond-haired boy with a tail, a thoughtful expression taking over her face.

"See that guy? Let's say I tried to "borrow" his quirk, right? Well, nothing would happen. I wouldn't suddenly be able to grow a tail - it would be waste of energy on my part, but he would remain unaffected by it."

Momo paused in thought. "I see, but I assume you're able to trace transformative quirks, correct? What makes that any different from a mutation quirk?"

Da-Xia leaned back on her palms. "Well, while transformation quirks do alter the body, it's only temporary. Even still, I do have limitations when it comes to transformation quirks as well, but I'm still not clear on that since there's a lot I haven't figured out about my quirk yet."

Her eyebrows scrunched and her lips tucked beneath her teeth. "Yes, but it hardly seems to matter when you have such a variety of options surrounding you." Momo cautiously glanced at Da-Xia. "You must admit, that's it's quite a power to have, and one that can be quite dangerous if misused."

"What makes you assume I'm going to misuse it?" Da-Xia glared. Momo flushed and tried to interject but Da-Xia held up her hand to silence her. "It's not like I'm not aware of how dangerous my quirk could be if it fell into the wrong hands, but it's not - it's in my hands, and regardless of what anyone thinks of me, I'm not a bad person. It's not my fault that I was born with a broken quirk." She scoffed.

Da-Xia pulled her knees to her chest, watching as pink cheeks tossed her ball into infinity, _literally_.

"No one ever seems to sit back and thinks of all the drawbacks a quirk like mine comes with. I mean, whatever borrow I do borrow comes with twice the weakness and a limited amount of knowledge; I'm given the basics on how to use the quirk and what it can do, and after that everything is left to my own interpretation. With your quirk, I just focused on using things you already knew how to create, rather than just try to create something from scratch and have it blow up in my face." Da-Xia sighed. "Then, I've given a limited amount of time on how long I can actually use the damn power once I've taken it, and the more I stretch the timeout, the weaker it becomes as I can only hold the power for so long, unless..."

Da-Xia's sentence fell short.

They both knew what she wanted to say even without the words.

"A-Anyways...I have limits. I have a soft limit: if I take on too many quirks at a time, or misuse them, I become really stressed out, and the quirks become unstable. My hard limit I don't know much about yet, but I know the repercussions are deadly. Lastly, it's not like I could go up to someone like Sensei or All Might and just steal their power. Doing something like that would have catastrophic results on my body, and probably kill me. See, when it comes to my quirk I have to carefully pick and choose which one would benefit my current level of skill and my body, as opposed to what's the flashiest. Basically, I can't really do anything out of my range of power, get it? All I'm trying to say is that my quirk isn't all it's cracked up to be."

After that, Momo was quiet, and Da-Xia was grateful.

She is not a criminal.

She's not bad.

She's... _not a jailbird._

Da-Xia attention was pulled back to the softball throw. She had completely tuned it out and only tuned back in when she heard what a fuss her classmates were making. Her eyes widened when seeing that their sensei - her hero - had the green-haired boy with freckles wrapped in his scarf with glowing red eyes, as his black hair billowed upwards.

Da-Xia squealed and jumped to her feet. "No freaking way! He's using his quirk! Oh man, this is so damn cool!...I never thought I would get to see it in person!" Da-Xia grinned madly while bouncing from foot to foot.

Momo stared at the strange girl. "You...seem to be a fan..." She trailed off when seeing Da-Xia wasn't listening anymore.

Aizawa-Sensei took a step closer while leering down at the petrified boy. "The acceptance exam becomes more irrational every year. To think, that someone as inexperienced as you could be accepted, is completely ludicrous."

The green-haired boy stepped backward looking ready to cry. "Y-You...erased my quirk." He whispered, and then noticed the yellow goggle draped around the man's neck. "Those goggles...of course! I should have realized it sooner! You're the erasure hero, Eraserhead, aren't you?"

"Eraser?"

"I've never heard of him."

Da-Xia nearly faceplanted at the blatant disrespect she was hearing. Seriously?! How could they not know who freaking Eraserhead was?! Okay, she knew why - but still! He's only one of the coolest heroes to walk the earth and never gets the recognition he deserves.

It drives her mad!

"Come ooooooon!" Da-Xia groaned. "Seriously, none of you know?! He's the underground hero, Eraserhead! He has an emitter type quirk that he uses to nullify others' quirks, and he does it just by looking at them! Not only that, but he's super strong and knows all kinds of kickass moves! He's hardly ever seen though since he absolutely hates the media because they're all sticking their nose where the sun don't shine, and interfering with his awesome hero work! He's a little strange, but he's a hero through and through!"

The class shared a collective sweatdrop as Da-Xia went into facts and trivia that no one cared to hear about. Kaminari was the first to break the awkward silence, patting the girl on the back and breaking her from her trance.

"So, you're a big fan of this guy, huh? Hah! It's kinda cute, you have a crush on the guy or something? The names Kaminari Denki, by the way!" He said in an attempt to be smooth, and even threw her a playful wink.

Da-Xia blushed madly and jumped away from the boy. "W-What?! Dude, gross! It's nothing like that!" She waved her arms frantically. "I just really admire the guy is all! He's like, my favorite hero, okay?! Get your head out of the gutter!"

Some of the class laughed at Kaminari's expense and Da-Xia tried to hide away her embarrassment. She recovered just in time to see the freckled boy powerfully launch his ball into the air, making her and the rest of the class gasp.

Where the hell had that power come from?!

It was a moment of astonistment...that was ruined by Bomber Boy, charging at the frightened and injured boy like a mad animal hellbent and going on a rampage. In the end, he was ended up being restrained by Aizawa-Sensei, who seemed to be annoyed by all the trouble they were giving him on their first day.

Da-Xia would have laughed if she wasn't completely left awestruck.

"These are capture weapons that are made from a carbon fiber, and a special type of alloy wire that causes the cloth to harden." Aizawa-Sensei scoffed, looking thoroughly annoyed. "Jeez, quit forcing me to use my quirk over and over again. I have dry eye, damn it."

"Dry eye?" Kaminari asked.

"Aizawa-Sensei has a pretty awesome quirk, but the effect weakens considerably when he blinks." Said Da-Xia.

Kaminari grinned at her. "Man, you really are a mega fangirl, huh?"

"Shut it, half-wit!" Da-Xia barked. The boy only laughed making her face go red.

This was going to be a reoccurring thing, was it?

"We're wasting precious time." Aizawa-Sensei sighed and released Bakugou. "Prepare for the next event, whoever." He said as he walked away from the boy quivering with rage.

Despite the danger looming around him, Da-Xia found herself tentatively approaching the boy who looked like he could blow at any minute. She stood about a foot away from him with her hands behind her back, watching his body language and deciphering the right moment to make her presence known, lest she want to be blown to smithereens - she didn't.

Da-Xia cleared her throat. "Oi, Bomber Boy, what are you over there mulling about? You look like a dog about to break free from his leash." She half-joked.

"Deku!...it shouldn't be possible! He wasn't supposed to be more...than a fucking pebble in my path!"

"A...pebble?" Da-Xia blinked. "He...looks like flesh and blood to me." She grinned. "Obviously you have some kind of beef with the kid, but I don't see what you're so worried about. I mean, the chances of him sticking around are pretty slim, considering he's in the last place...and I don't think one test is going to really help him."

Bakugou finally seemed to take notice of Da-Xia. He snapped his head up and intensely flared at her. She actually took a step back and held her breath, fearing that he'd attack her like he tried to attack the boy before.

"I don't need your fucking pity, fatass!" Bakugou snapped. "Get the hell away from me before I blow you fuck away!"

Any ounce of empathy Da-Xia felt at the moment drained from her body, leaving her hollow and angry. She balled her fist and glared at him, chewing on the fat on her lower lip. Her blue eyes narrowed, and she let out a hiss.

"Then maybe you should _stop_ acting so fucking pitiful, landmine!" Da-Xia ground her teeth and looked back to see Aizawa-Sensei watching them carefully with a warning glare on his face. Da-Xia sighed and relaxed her body. "Look, if you don't want people to pity you, then you shouldn't go around acting like a damn baby, but whatever. It's not like a give a damn what you do."

A threatening explosion had her scurrying across the yard and to the safety of Aizawa-Sensei, who probably would have thrown her to the rampaging porcupine at that moment.

Why the hell did she have to go an make an enemy out of the kid with roid rage?!

 _'Because I'm a fucking idiot.'_

* * *

"Oh, by the way, I was lying about the expulsion. It was a logical ruse to meant to bring out the best of your potential in all of you!"

The class - minus a few - collectively lost their shit. Da-Xia was among them, nearly ready to cry at the realization that her hero was a borderline sadist.

"Well, of course, it was a lie," Momo said. "If you would have thought it through then it should have been obvious."

Da-Xia glared at Momo while simultaneously pouting. _'I...didn't notice it either.'_

"That was nerve-wracking, huh?" Said a black-haired boy with a tape-based quirk.

"Yeah, but I'll take up the challenge anytime!" Declared the red-haired boy next to him.

Aizawa-Sensei shuffled around in his jumpsuit and pulled out a slip for the nurse's office. He handed it to Greenie and began to walk away.

"We're done here for the day. You can find your documents about the curriculum and such in the back of the classroom. Be sure to give them a look over, as they'll answer any questions you might have and provide the information necessary." He then looked back at the green-haired boy nursing his broken finger. "Midoriya, be sure to have Recovery Girl look at you and fix your wound. Tomorrow will be packed with even more rigorous tests, so make sure to prepare yourself."

Midoriya nodded and looked down at the papers deep in thought.

He had made it through today, but tomorrow was a whole other story.

* * *

As Shouta rounded the corner he was greeted by the sight of All Might and his hideous, tacky, yellow suit, and Cesario, dressed in forest green jumper and brown slacks with his hair gelled back. The look suited him, Aizawa thought but wouldn't say. He couldn't give Cesario the benefit of a compliment, knowing the man would hold it over him for the rest of the school year.

Sometimes, he was as bad as Hizashi.

"Aizawa, you big fat liar!" All Might shouted now back to his hero form. "I almost couldn't believe my eyes at first!"

Cesario snorted. "Deep down under all that misery is a heart of gold." The man grinned, and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against. "Of course, it is rather unlike you, Sho."

"All Might, _Metamorpho_ , the two of you were watching me together? I suppose it's good to know that the two of you don't mind wasting your time, but it's inconvenient to burden others with it, don't you think?"

Cesario faked a pout. "Come on, you know I hate when you all me that. It's too damn formal. You think as long as we've lived together that you could call me by my damn name, or at least come up with something clever and witty; I put so much time and effort into your nickname, ya know."

"I agree that it's quite an accurate representation of your naming skills."

Shouta smirked slightly, enjoying the way the pro-hero deflated.

"You called it a logical ruse, and yet April Fool's was very well over a week ago! Last year alone you punished a whole class of first-years with expulsion. You mercilessly discard anyone you see without potential without an ounce of hesitation. For a man like you to take back your words - it must be because you could see the potential in that boy too, is it?!"

"Oh, so then you're in support of this boy?" Shouta smirked making Toshi falter. Cesario masked a laughed behind his hand, though his shaking shoulder gave it away. "Is that really how a teacher should be acting? Showing favoritism is illogical, is it not? His potential was not that of zero, but that's all I'm willing to say for now. If I deemed he had no choice than I would not hesitate to cut him loose. There is nothing crueler in this world than letting someone chase after their half-baked dreams."

"This is just you trying to hide the fact that you have a heart, huh, Sho? You can't-fool me! Underneath all the black you're a ray of sunshine, aren't you?"

Shouta stopped midstep and turned back to glare at Cesario. "Does foolhardy nonsense run in your family?" The man asked with tired eyes, obviously ready to crawl into his sleeping bag and sleep the rest of the period away.

Cesario's expression brightened. "I take it you've gotten to see just how much little Dixie admires you. Cute, huh? You're like a real superstar in her eyes, Sho. You should see her room - your damn face is plastered all over it! I'm her older brother and she doesn't have a single damn piece of my merch, _grosero pequeño mocoso_ "

"Her obsessive fangirling is abnormal, and the least bit flattering," Shouta stated blankly. Cesario frowned at him. "Despite her abnormality, she had potential that she hasn't yet fully realized, from everything I've gathered about her. It seems that we'll have to work on that."

"She's a good kid with some deep-rooted issues." Cesario sighed. "But, I trust your judgment. Just be easy with her Sho, she's my precious little sister, ya know."

Shouta snorted. "If she survived living with you then she can survive anything. Later." The man gave a lazy wave and walked off.

Cesario's face broke into a grin as he watched him walk away. It wasn't until he realized what he had said did he yell at the man, calling him everything insult in Spanish that he could think of.

Toshinori quietly watched the exchange, wondering when those two started acting like an old married couple.

* * *

The end of the day left Da-Xia feeling exhausted and ready for a well-deserved nap. She hadn't expected her first day to be so chaotic or tiring, but she should have expected it considering the career goal she was pursuing, but you try telling that to her aching muscles. She stopped several times on her way to the station to adjust her shoes on her aching feet but eventually kicked them off all together uncaring of what other people thought of her at the moment.

"You look like a pile of shit. Is this what the hero course does to you?"

Da-Xia had to look up at the person who had stopped her. She was surprised, and a little bit angry. She frowned at the purple-haired boy while shoving her shoes into her backpack.

"You're talking to me again?" Da-Xia asked. "Jeez. Talk about not being able to make up your mind." Da-Xia grumbled and shoved her way past the boy.

Shinso clicked his tongue and followed her. It wasn't very hard with his long legs. "I get that you're mad at me, but will you at least hear me out for a minute?"

"No," Da-Xia said without missing a beat. "I'm tired and I want to go home to my bed. It's the only thing in my life that doesn't let me down."

Shinso rolled his eyes. "How poetic. What do I have to do for you to hear me out? I'm not good with this crap and you're not making it any easier, Dizzie."

Da-Xia found herself smiling at the beloved nickname, and then she wanted to slap herself for being such a fool to fall for such a lousy trick. She scowled and ducked her head to hide her pout and blush, but she could feel his grin burning into the back of her head and see the smugness in his eyes.

Finally, Da-Xia stopped walking and twirled around to face him with her best angry pout. "You wanna talk? Fine. We'll talk over some _Miguelitos_ \- your treat, Eggplant." She threw the boy a small, and then remembered that she was supposed to be angry.

Cursing to herself she speedily walked away with Shinso trailing behind her trying to hold back his laughter.

And she thought he was moody.

The two fell in step together bring up small talk, that evolved into playful banter, and later full-blown conversations; it was like they had never fought in the first place, and she as glad for that.

Despite how much the two bickered she was glad to have him in her life. He is and always will be one of her biggest sources of inspiration. He knew what it felt like to be judged and kicked when you're down.

At the end of the day, they weren't all that different, and that's what made them close.

Just two people looking to prove the world wrong, and they were going to, one villain at a time.

* * *

 **EndNote:**

I hope you weren't expecting for the reunion of Shinsou and Da-Xia to be some kind of emotional because that's just not something I see happening between those two. That they're just two teenagers going through rough patches in their lives and dealing with the days as they come.

Teenage angst, what can I say?

I kind of set up some future relationships (friendship wise) in this chapter. Also, I'm really excited for the next chapter! But even so, I still want to pace this out and take my time.

Translation Guide: (I use google translate and the internet for my source. So this may very well be inaccurate."

Grosero pequeño mocoso - rude little brat

Miguelitos - tall squares of fluffy phyllo-like dough filled with chocolate


	5. Update: I'm back

I bet you all thought you seen the last of me huh? Well for a while you did. It was unannounced but I pretty much took a very much long and needed break from writing. I was very burnt out on it and was unhappy with everything that I would try to write. I tried to force myself to sit down and write but nothing was coming up and I just felt drained and decided it was time for a break. I never announced this because I knew that intentionally or unintentionally I would be guilt tripped into doing something that I was unhappy doing. I would still create characters and brainstorm characters, but nothing ever felt good enough for me to upload and share with you all, so I just avoided writing all together. The only one who knows of my struggles with my writing is my dearest friend, TheCocoQueen, who has been an amazing source of encouragement and advice and I'm so thankful for her, for all the times she listened to me ramble aimlessly and dump my problems on her.

Not to get too sappy or make this too long I've come to announce that I am in fact ready to start writing again. Stepping back and allowing myself room to breath has really helped me clear my mind and figure out what I want to do with my stories. I'm very excited, and to those who have stuck around with me all this time I am so incredibly thankful to you and all the support and love you've given me and I'm truly sorry, for letting you all down with my absence.

I have a new account that I will be using under the named "Scroodle" with a list of all my planned stories, both new and old.

I'm not going to lie and say I'm not nervous because I am. I don't know whether my writing has improved or not but I suppose there is only one way to tell.

Thank you to everyone, again.

I really do appreciate you all.

-Brittany


	6. I just moved Sorry for delay

I feel like the biggest fucking idiot ever. Okay, so, I should have probably said in my last update I was moving but I completely forgot to.

The moving is all down and we're settled now and I'm ready to get back started on writing but I apologize for not including this in my last update.

I also made a poll on my new account (Scroodle) for what story you guys wanted me to work on first and completely fucking forgot to say anything.

Brilliant, I know.

Sorry for that! Last update for now.

I'll only update again when I've written a new story and published it so that anyone who's been waiting can go follow it! :)


End file.
